


Drawn To You

by JumabellHeejin051016



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, First Love, Hand & Finger Kink, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumabellHeejin051016/pseuds/JumabellHeejin051016
Summary: During the 'meet your fellow classmates' week at Blockberry High School, Jo Haseul finds herself signing up to a very particular experience. A blind date, literally.As soon as she meets the girl on the other side of the blindfold, the only things that plague her mind are how her voice is sweeter than honey and how soft her hand feels against her own."... Lip ! " Haseul sat up in her bed, her back glistening with sweat, her heartbeat abnormally rushed. She swallowed her shock away, breathing deeply through her nose. Images replayed in her mind, it all felt so real, every touch, every kiss. She groaned in frustration, rubbing her face roughly before collapsing back onto the soft mattress. She had just dreamed about someone whose name she barely knew, and a dirty dream at that. Damn, she couldn't even put a face on that name.





	1. Can't hurt to try

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is so random but as soon as I got some drabbles for the plot, I couldn't stop writing it, so here we go. Basically a short story for all Kimlip's hands enthusiasts out there.  
> Enjoy~

As Haseul and Sooyoung were walking down the rather busy corridor, Sooyoung pointed at a bright orange flyer plastered on the main noticeboard, "Look ! That's so cool !" The flyer read ' **go beyond looks, sign up to our real blind date !** ' in black capital letters. They stopped in front of it, Haseul didn't match her friend's enthusiasm though, she frowned, "Isn't it for nerds or loners ?"

Sooyoung smiled excessively at her friend, "Aren't you one yourself ?" 

Haseul laughed, nudging her shoulder, " Fuck you. " She started walking away but got one affectionate nudge in return, the taller girl snaking an arm around her shoulder, "Love you too !" She screamed in her ear and the other girl winced, a smile still curling her lips.

As they walked, Sooyoung looked down at her friend, "You should still give that blind date a try."

Haseul thought for a moment before biting her lip in uncertainty,  " I don't know... what if it's awkward ?"

"Well..." Sooyoung started, pushing the front door open. " I see it as three options." They walked down the flight of stairs carefully, aiming for a picnic table among the numerous students. Sooyoung tossed her bag on the table, taking a seat next to it. She had never been someone to follow what the majority did. Haseul stood in front of her, ignoring the curious looks given at Sooyoung particularly. She counted on her fingers, "First, you sign up to that blind date and meet someone who's worth meeting."

She stared into nothingness for a while before looking back at Haseul, " Second, you sign up to that blind date and it ends up being hella awkward, but it won't be so dramatic as you won't see each other's faces. "

Haseul raised one eyebrow in curiosity, she had a fair point, it couldn't hurt to try, the girl thought. Plus, she was perfectly able to bury one more embarrassing experience away if needed.

Sooyoung's voice brought her back to reality, "Third, your stuck-up ass don't sign up to that blind date and you stay wondering who you could have met for the rest of the semester. Because I know you well enough to know that's what you'd do."

Haseul scoffed at her friend's fast analysis but she couldn't be mad at her, never. Sooyoung chuckled, " Am I wrong ?"

Haseul went to sit next to her friend, leaning her head on her shoulder, " No you're not. "

Sooyoung leaned into the touch, " So, going for it ?" She wanted an answer out of her friend.

Haseul smiled before looking at her in the eyes, " Damn yeah. "

_I just hope I won't have to forget about that meeting,_ Haseul thought.

 

A/N : I am finally posting something on this account ! Which is officially our first meeting fellow readers ! If you want to comment, feel free, I'd be happy to have your reactions ~ The first chapter is short but it will get longer, consider this as a prologue more than a first chapter~


	2. Vanilla and Rosy Cheeks

The day after, between two classes, Haseul made her way to the room she hoped was the right one to sign up. She repeated 'B4' in her head without missing a beat, she had felt self-conscious enough while fishing for more information earlier that day, she didn't need a second embarrassment of walking in the wrong room in her nerdy attire, claiming to be here for the **blind date**. But really, since when did she care about what other people think ?

Thankfully, there wasn't many people around when she stopped in front of the glass door, it read ' **B4** ' in black shiny letters. She knocked, receiving a warm ' **come in** ' some seconds later. She was greeted by a smiley lady and a strong smell of coffee upon entering the small office. It wasn't bigger than a bedroom, wooden bookshelves everywhere on the walls, at the exception of a simple window on the opposite wall.

"You are here to sign up for the blind date ?" Haseul turned around to face the woman after closing the door behind her. She had to be in her early sixties, her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, her salt-and-pepper hair tied up in a loose bun. 

"Hum, yeah." She came forward, wondering if she could take a seat in front of her. She seemed nice enough so she opted for it. 

The woman smiled, fumbling among dozens of papers, "Good !" Her desk was oddly disorganized for a teacher. 

She finally slid some paper in front of the girl, clicking open a ballpoint pen before setting it down, "Fill it in with your name, the gender you would like to meet and I will assign you a letter, the other person will only get to know your letter, it's up to you if you want to share your name." She explained, her voice crystal-clear.  

Haseul frowned, pen in her hand, gender ? She thought it was a blind date. "Oh, hum, well, I don't care about the gender, whoever is... fine." She stammered, cheeks rosy, while she wrote down her name. 

The lady nodded and she felt relieved, "Alright, then." She really wanted to do a real blind date, one hundred percent. 

The woman scribbled down on the paper before putting it away and looking up to her with a smile, " You are a B." 

-_-_-

The special day came in a blink of an eye and Haseul found herself pacing in her room, Sooyoung on the other end. 

"That was a bad idea, I'm awkward with new people, I rarely have anything interesting to say, and- and-and I don'tknowwhattowear ! " Yet another pair of jeans flew through her room. Sooyoung constant laughter didn't help her relax, it only made her more upset. 

"Girl chill ! I'd say wear clothes at least, remember you won't see each other, you could literally wear a trash bag it wouldn't matter !" She reasoned and Haseul flopped down on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. This situation was nerve-racking. 

" It will be okay, if you feel awkward, just wait it out, maybe they'll be the kind to keep the conversation going !" Sooyoung added cheerfully, bringing a chuckle to the other's lips, "I hope so."

 

_-_-_

 

Haseul stood in line next to the door, there were all kind of people signed up to that thing but she assumed she wouldn't be meeting with any of those behind her since she could see their faces. Or else, it would be quite illogical, she thought. The teacher she recognized as Mr Jung clapped in his hand, "Alright ! Number B !" 

The chatter stopped for a second, before resuming again, Haseul lifted her hand and met eyes with him. 

He smiled before opening the door for her, " You can sit on the chair in the middle and when you're ready, put on the blindfold. "

She entered the empty classroom summoned for the event, her eyes quickly finding two empty chairs placed in front of one another, at a comfortable distance. There was a blindfold on one of them which made her conclude she was supposed to sit there while they would come inside already blindfolded. 

She tied the blindfold around her head and sat down, not without rubbing her sweaty palms against her jeans. _This better not be a hidden camera_ , she thought, her level of anxiety picking its pace. 

She could swear she had heard a door creaking open but since no one spoke, she brushed the thought off. 

Out of nowhere, she felt a gush of air and perfume hit her face as though someone had just stopped in front of her. 

Her frown was brushed off her face in the next second when she felt an unexpected weight on her lap. _Did someone just sit on my lap ?_ She thought, horrified and frozen. 

"Holy shit I'm so sorry !!" The feather-like weight went away as fast as it came. Instead of feeling relieved, Haseul was experiencing a mental block over the voice she had heard, it was short, but she was quite sure it was a girl.

"I-hum-I didn't see you, I mean... obviously, _shut up dumbass !_ "She stammered, before lowering her voice to a whisper, Haseul was quite sure the insult wasn't destined to her. But now she had the confirmation that it was a girl, which wasn't much of a problem. 

A chuckle escaped her throat and she adjusted herself straighter in her seat now that she knew she wasn't alone. Not that it would change anything, _ugh that is so weird_ , she complained in her mind. 

"It's alright I get it, the seat must be behind you then." She could still feel the other girl standing stiff, like _right there._ She smelt sweet like vanilla _,_ the fragrance in the air felt much more natural and pleasing to her nostrils than men's musky perfumes. 

" Hum, can you hold my hand for a second ? I'm afraid to fall backwards." The girl asked warily and Haseul nodded even though she couldn't see her, "Sure." 

She blindly extended her hand in front of her, meeting something sharp and bony. The girl flinched out of her touch, chuckling, " That was my hip bone." 

"And that is my hand." Haseul felt a timid touch reach her fingers, the contact ticklish and warm. Unable to stop herself, she closed the distance and took a hold of the other girl's hand. " Go on, I'm holding you up." Her thumb accidentally brushed at the back of her hand when she gave her a comforting squeeze and she had to gulp down a gasp, her skin was _so_ soft. 

She felt her arm being stretched, indicating the other girl had found her seat. "And all good !" She spoke happily before clasping her hand into Haseul's "Call me Lip." 

If she hadn't been blindfolded, she would have been staring at their hands by now, "I'm Haseul." 

Lip gave her a firm handshake, "Nice too meet you Haseul." The touch lingered for a moment as well as the smile on both their faces. 

 Haseul took back her hand," So, are you disappointed I'm a girl ? " She asked mindfully.

The other smiled, " Not at all." Haseul bit her lip, nodding to herself, it was good to know. 

"What about you ? Are you satisfied with what you got in front of you ?" She asked sarcastically, her voice booming with confidence.

Haseul scoffed lightheartedly, "Well I don't know for now she basically called me flat like a chair."

The girl in front of her snorted in response, " I'm sorry alright ? And if it can make you feel better, you're not flat, your thighs felt comfortable for the little time I tried them out."

 Haseul froze in her seat, her mouth dry at her comment, did it only feel _slightly_ inappropriate in her head ?

She laughed nervously, thankful that the blindfolds didn't allow the other girl to see how flustered it had made her, "Well I feel better now."

She decided she wouldn't be the only one to flush, flirting haphazardly, " So, as for now, I only know you have nice hands to hold, what's more to you ?"

The second it left her mouth, she cringed acutely, however, it did have its little impact. Lip blushed profusely, her ears turning a deep shade of red under the blindfold.

She cleared her throat, hoping her voice wouldn't defeat her, " I'm an art major, dance and painting."

Haseul's eyebrows raised under her blindfold, she didn't expect something like that, if anything, she was expecting her to be some nerd like herself, "Oh ? You must be popular among students."

Lip shrugged, laughing under her breath, "You could say that, but I don't give a damn about my popularity, that's why I wanna choose my own friend, I can't stand people trying to stick close to me because of my reputation." She said truthfully.

Haseul smiled at her revelation, she tended to avoid popular people, they were the first ones to judge her and to put themselves above everyone else, but this girl right there, she seemed to hate her situation as much as she herself hated her own. "This blind date's not a bad idea then."

Lip wouldn't have worded it better, the corner of her lips lifted in a content smirk, "Not a bad idea at all."

A knock on the door startled them both, "Time's almost up !" Mr Jung shouted from outside. The two girls looked back at each other, and Lip pouted, she was used to Haseul not seeing her so she wasn't filtering her expression anymore, "Already ? It's been like 5 minutes." She complained quietly, her shoulders slumping down.  
Haseul laughed, she wouldn't get used to hear the different facets of her voice, there was the flustered tone, the formal tone, the flirty tone, and last, the sulky tone. She was sure she could listen to her honey voice all day. The time hadn't only passed quickly for her partner.   
"Maybe they are scared we could fool around." She joked and didn't get anything in response.

The other girl rolled her eyes, " We're still at school."

Haseul smirked, "hmm, you still ended up on my lap earlier though."  
Lip chuckled silently, the beautiful sound reaching the other girl's ears and she could have sworn she felt some butterflies in the deep of her stomach.  
She heard her get on her feet and soon, the vanilla perfume was back, stronger than ever, "Here, put your number in there, I feel like you want to get to know me." Lip teased and placed the phone in her date's hands.  
"Back off a bit I need to put up my blindfold to see what I'm writing, it'd be a shame to type a wrong number." Haseul smirked, already loosening her blindfold.  
Lip sat back down smoothly this time, "Wow, you don't want to see me that bad ?"  
Haseul snickered, still typing her number in, "It's a blind date isn't it ? Let's keep it this way for a while."

"Here." She handed the phone towards the chair in front of her, making sure to cast down her eyes as she did so. Don't get her wrong, she wanted to know what the other girl looked like, but at the same time, she didn't want to be disappointed. For now, the only thing she needed to know was how she loved her voice, and how soft her hands felt to the touch. And as Lip brought her hands approximately to Haseul's to get back her phone, theirs fingers brushed and the girl felt a jolt of electricity run down her wrist.

She heard the other girl standing up again, "I'll go first, hope I won't crash into something."  
Haseul bit back a laugh, "Good luck with that."

Lip smiled fondly, engaging her way through the classroom. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob, a smirk painting her red cherry lips, " I'll text you, Haseul."

-_-_-

After class, when the sun had just set, Sooyoung burst out of nowhere in the library, tossing her bag on the table _not_ so quietly, as usual. She earned a few dirty looks from other students trying to study but being Sooyoung, she just rolled her eyes and took a seat next to her friend.

She wiggled her eyebrows when the nerd met her eyes, "So...?"

Haseul put down her pen, thinking of a way to be as concise as possible, " It went well, that was actually a good idea to go." She opted for short and simple, her voice not louder than a whisper. Sooyoung waited to hear further, now even more excited but nothing came, Haseul went back to her textbook.

She stared at her for some seconds, not believing her eyes that her best friend wouldn't say more. Upset, she nudged her shoulder, effectively bringing her out of her studying trance.

"Hey ! That was important !" She yelped, a black line now dividing her paper. She was about to go off but she felt eyes on her so she decided to suck it up and shoot daggers at Sooyoung instead for now.

The latter glared back, "More important than your best friend wanting the tea ?" Her scowl turned into a pout, one that Haseul couldn't resist, even in her worst days.

She gave up, closing her notebook before putting it aside, "Her name's Lip and she is an art major."

Sooyoung squealed silently and scooted closer to her friend so they could talk peacefully without being heard, "A girl ?? Is she hot ??"

Haseul had to repress a laugh, _does this girl have two brain cells ?_ She thought. But instead, she turned fully to face her, making her move back slightly in the process.  She gave her a quizzical look, "That was a blind date, remember ? Which means I didn't see her."

Sooyoung looked stunned at herself for being absent-minded before focusing back on the conversation, "So you have no way to find her back then ?"

Haseul grinned proudly, "I gave her my number..." 

Sooyoung stared at the fuzzy girl expectantly, "...And...? You have hers ?"

Haseul's face fell, "No, I have to wait for her to text me."

Sooyoung scoffed, "How convenient !"

"Shh ! Stop being so loud !" The other whisper-yelled, she had stressed herself enough into thinking Lip would actually ditch her and never text her, she didn't need Sooyoung to lay it on thick.

Sooyoung beamed, showing her pearly teeth, "Well, you useless gay just have to wait until receiving a text from this mysterious girl." She spoke ironically.

Haseul just hoped she wouldn't have to wait for days.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest TMI ever but anyway : i wanted Jungeun to smell like jasmine initially bc I'm so obsessed with it, but I wasn't sure how familiar people are with it, I want you guys to be able to picture the scenes not only visually but with all your senses. So : vanilla seemed like a nice compromise. But if you do know how jasmine smells, you can change it in your head~  
> Also, idk if it's because I read the chapter over and over again but I feel like I'm writing their names a lot, I tried to use substitutes as much as I could but it still feels heavy. It's my first time writing in 3rd person pov and it feels harder than first person pov so it could be the reason of my struggle, thankfully, if you want to comment on that, I'll be able to find an alternative. If you made it this far to the note, thank you lmao


	3. Flutters and Milky Hands

For the following days, Jungeun kept herself busy so she wouldn't be tempted to send a text to a certain someone. She was quite sure she had to wait before sending the first text, _don't want to sound desperate_ , she used this sentence as an excuse everytime Jinsol, her best friend, would beg for her to just _grow_ a pair and send something, _anything_.

"Why don't you grow a pair yourself and tell your little online friend you like her ?" She snapped at the blond, it was always effective to shut her up, and each time, she would go back to her phone, sulky. 

But today was different. As she smirked upon seeing Jinsol's blush, she went back on her phone, her thumb hovering over her contact name, Haseul. She got lost in her thoughts, what was she like ? Did she have long hair, short-hair ? Dyed like herself or still to its natural shade ? This girl whom she only knew had firm thighs, wouldn't leave her mind. 

Curiosity got the best of her. 

_Hey, sorry for the late text, school's gotten kinda hectic_

_Bullshit,_ she had to refrain herself not to text her. She cursed under her breath when she realized she didn't even introduce herself. She hoped Haseul would conclude a text from an unknown number a week after their encounter would be from her, or wouldn't she ? Jungeun quickly typed something else that would inform Haseul she wasn't some dude stealing her number in some smelly bathroom but she was beaten to it. 

_Haseul : Who's this?_

_Oh._ Jungeun frowned, if she was completely honest, it did upset her that Haseul wouldn't think about her first.

_Lip here_

She had to rewrite her text so she wouldn't disclose her identity _._ The answer came seconds later. 

_Haseul : Oh hey! Sorry if it sounded rude, how have you been?_

Jungeun cringed, _'how have you been?'_ Had it been that long since their blind date ? She was way better with words over text, thus, she didn't miss the chance to tease the other girl.

_You're fine, as I come to understand you ask a lot of pretty girls' numbers, disappointed is the right choice of word_

She wondered if Haseul was the kind to joke around over text the same way she did during their time together. She frantically put down her phone on the table, her heart swelling with adrenaline. Was it okay for her to talk like this ? Had she been too forward ? It took a lot of self-control to _not_ _squeal_ in front of her friend, and, as well, in the middle of the cafeteria.

Haseul must have been pondering about what to answer because nothing came, for minutes. As the seconds dragged, Jungeun was becoming anxious, it had been definitely too much, groundbreaking even. Her phone vibrating, however, put an end to her soothing drumming against the table and she nearly knocked Jinsol off trying to reach for it with eager hands.

The blond chortled at her friend's weird antics, sliding the phone back towards her, "What's _so_ important on your phone that you must see it right away ?"She let Jungeun choose if she wanted to tell her herself instead of prying into her phone like the brat she is, still, one singular eyebrow wouldn't come down, the girl too eager to know what made her friend so... _not_ like herself. 

Jungeun checked to see it was in fact a text from Haseul, but she didn't open it. She inhaled then exhaled sharply to calm the _heck_ down, "I think I ruined the only friendship I was looking forward to with a text." As soon as the last word painfully slipped past her lips, her head landed on the table with a rather loud thud, loud enough to draw some eyes in their direction. 

Jinsol giggled adorably at that, shaking her head, " Glad to see I rub off on you, though I don't actually hit my head on the table." 

Jungeun looked up at her friend, eyes _dead_ serious, "I know, I deserve the pain tho."

Jinsol rolled her eyes, " Let me guess, blind date girl ?" 

Jungeun nodded and unlocked her phone, "Her name's Haseul." 

The other girl gasped, her eyes bright in amusement, " _ooooh_ , I didn't think you would _actually_ text her." 

That was Jungeun's turn to roll her eyes, "What ? Do you think I'm _that_ much of a wimp ?" 

Jinsol laughed heartily, "I mean, to see you're freaking out right now for I'm sure nothing at all, I have my reasons." 

Jungeun sighed, looking down at her phone, "Well I did imply I didn't like her talking to other girls..." 

Jinsol didn't say anything, she only stared at her friend before snatching her phone away, "Hey !" The other 's protest was barely heard as Jinsol scrolled through their short conversation happily. 

She hummed, "Your text is more or less out of context but it's not _so_ bad." 

"What'd she send ?" Jungeun asked carefully. 

Jinsol smiled, handing the phone back, "Check for yourself." 

_Haseul : Pretty girls ? I just know about a certain Lip, can't use the word pretty yet though_

Jungeun's smile reached her ears, so bright Jinsol had to look away not to barf right there and then. She typed something but then deleted it as soon as it appeared on her screen. 

Her eyebrows furrowed and she seeked for Jinsol's crappy advice, "What should I say ?" 

"Well..." She sipped on her drink, deep in thoughts, "Flirt with her ? I don't know." She went back to eat her food, leaving Jungeun to deal with Haseul by herself. 

_Use the word, trust me_

She wished she could cancel the text, would she be able to feign such confidence for long ?Haseul was replying almost instantly, at least, it seemed to be the right way to get her interested. 

_Haseul : For that, I want evidence, I only trust my eyes_

Jungeun's eyes widened, didshe want a picture of her ? She liked the idea of not knowing each other's look, it was definitely too early to reveal her face and possibly her identity, Lip was a nickname only her very close friends used. In real life, she went with the name of Kim Jungeun. 

_You'll have to wait a bit more to actually see my face, isn't the mystery thrilling?_

_Haseul : yeah but I can't help being curious, I want to put a face to your name_

_Damn, this girl is really eager_ , Jungeun thought. She smiled to herself when she got an idea. She clicked out of their conversation, brandishing her hand before her phone. 

"What are you doing ?" Jinsol asked out of nowhere, staring at her like she had two heads. 

Satisfied with how her hand was coming out on the picture, she went back to their conversation, answering to her friend, her voice just above a whisper, " She wants to see my face, I'm sending a picture of my hand instead, basic teasing."

Jinsol hummed, not so sure about this technique, "What if she turns out to have a finger phobia or something ?" 

This time, it was Jinsol's turn to overthink and Jungeun snorted, "That would _really_ suck. " 

She felt pretty confident in her picture so she stubbornly sent it, she had already been praised for her long, slender hand, and today, it was trimmed neatly as well, there was no way the picture would go to waste.

_I'll let you put a hand to my name for now, that'll have to do aha_

_[image attached]_

 

(-) - (-) 

 

Haseul nearly fell down her chair when her phone vibrated against her lap, she avoided the curious stare of noisy classmates and tucked a few strands of her short locks behind her ear. As she was currently texting during a lesson, she couldn't read the text right away. But as soon as her teacher showed them her back, she lunged on her phone.

Her heart skipped a beat at the image that was waiting to be loaded but she quickly scolded herself for overreacting because it would only be a picture of a hand. 

Next to her, Sooyoung was writing down some notes from the blackboard, thing that Haseul should have been doing too but curiosity and excitement completely overpowered the will to study. 

Bracing herself, she shot one last look up to check if the coast was still clear and clicked on the picture. In a split second, the black screen changed to colors, beige more particularly and Haseul nearly gaped at the picture. Her eyes wandered on every little detail, from the red rubber bracelet that fitted her thin wrist perfectly to the long fingers. Haseul gasped quietly, a _nd those short ass nails..._ was Lip trying to say something here ? _No_ , she shook her head frantically, forgetting where she was. 

"Are you alright over there Mrs Jo ?" The teacher authoritative voice made her blood run cold and she looked up, her eyes round. "Hm, yeah, just a little headache." She smoothly got the teacher off her back, ignoring Sooyoung's persistent stare. She forced calculus into her head so this picture could leave her mind for at least, like, five seconds. 

 

(-) - (-) 

 

Jungeun frowned at her phone, Haseul had opened her text, she had even received the notification that would show up minutes late. But she didn't answer anything, not even tried to type something. _What a way to leave me on read_ , she bit the inside of her cheek. 

Jinsol chuckled on the other side of the table, "What ? She didn't like your hand maybe ?" The sarcasm in her voice didn't soothe Jungeun's nerves. 

"I don't know, she left me on read." She said moodily before eating a spoonful of her dessert, the over sugary food wasn't enough to ease the bitterness on her tongue. 

Instead of feeling pity for her friend, Jinsol mocked her, " Told you you'd scare her off. "

_-_-_

Haseul had showered and was ready to sleep, her fresh washed hair gave a faint fruity smell to her bedroom. She kept staring into nothing in particular, finally loosening up after her busy day. Although suddenly, her phone vibrated several times on her bedside table and she had to grab it before it could fall off. _Is someone calling me ?_ She spoke to herself, flipping the device up and unlocking it, propped on her elbows.

_Lip : Sorry_

_Lip : It was weird of me to send this_

_Lip : Inappropriate even_

_Lip : If you really want to see my face I'll send something_

_Oh fuck._ Haseul pushed herself up and sat cross-legged, phone in her hands. She did forget to answer her, _she must be freaking out right now, I would too !_ She groaned and quickly typed something so the other girl wouldn't panic more. 

_No no no_

_I'm so sorry I forgot to text you back! Saw it in class and the teacher almost caught me so I aborted the mission_

_Then it slipped off my mind, you did nothing wrong!_

She felt so bad Lip had to go through that stress just because she was absent-minded at times. The answer came in seconds later. 

_Lip : You sure? You're not saying this to make me feel better about being ditched?_

Haseul frowned, there was no reason for her to ditch the other girl, it was all just a big misunderstanding. 

_Of course! I would never ditch you!_

_I mean, you know_

She blushed at her own bluntness, but too late, it was sent and read. 

_Lip : That's good then, so about the picture..._

Haseul felt so guilty that she was on roll to answer her even though her eyelids felt heavier and heavier. 

_No need to send one, you want to wait more, I'm fine with it_

_And I couldn't say so earlier but your hands are kinda sexy_

_Holy mother of god ! What the actual fuck Haseul ??_ Oh no no _no_. She fumbled with her phone to try and cancel the text but it was read in two seconds, she left the conversation in haste, cursing herself. That's what happens when it's too late to text. 

 

(-)-(-) 

 

Jungeun read the text over and over again, she was already feeling relieved Haseul hadn't deliberately left her hanging, but now, she couldn't put words on the feeling that shot through her spine. _How does one have sexy hands ? Is that a thing ?_ It wouldn't leave her mind and without thinking, she clicked the **send** button. 

 _How does one have sexy hands ?_   

With how fast the answer came, she assumed Haseul was literally writing what came to her mind. 

_Haseul : Well you certainly do yourself_

Yeah, absolutely no fucking filter. Her ears burned and she covered her mouth with her hands, _oh my god_ , she sounded obsessed with that. Thank god the sleepiness kicking in actually helped her with her confidence. 

_You sound like you could have a hand kink...?_

 

(-(-)-) 

 

Haseul audibly shrieked in the darkness of her room, why was that question making her head reel ? She hadn't ever really given a thought to kinks and stuff, but now that she thought about it, it would explain why she couldn't keep herself from going back to look at that picture. However she wouldn't admit that to Lip, she'd know the girl for a few days, it was not the moment to scare her off. 

_I don't..._

_Gosh,_ she couldn't even believe it herself, would Lip question this further ? Thankfully, she changed the subject. 

_Lip : You mentioned class earlier? What'd you study?_

Talking about school was comfortable enough for Haseul. 

_Just mathematics and literature, how about you? Since when do you dance?_

They hadn't really gotten the time to speak much the week before but she did remember her talking about an art major. 

_Lip : woah, what an awful combination. Pretty much all my life, started dancing the moment I walked_

Haseul scoffed, she got it that she wasn't much of a study person. She rolled on her side, a goofy smile painting her lips, she was literally the cliche high-school girl right now. 

_Omg shut up I like it ! You must be super good_

_(-) - (-)_

Jungeun hid her face into her pillow, maybe the cold fabric would help her face feeling less _ducking_ hot. She was never a pro at taking compliments, and now, from a girl she definitely was looking forward to discover, it didn't surprise her when flutters made their way into her belly. 

_Meh, I still lack in so many ways_

Her phone illuminated her pitch black room once, twice, thrice, and she stretched to grab it, the messages kept piling up. 

_Haseul : Tsk_

_Haseul : I'm sure you're being hard on yourself and you're amazing_

_Haseul : If you show me how you dance I could give you my honest opinion_

_... Haseul is typing..._

_Haseul : I could hide my face if you don't want me to see you_

_Haseul : Wait forget that_

_Haseul : Maybe you'd be alright dancing with a hood on? So I don't see your face?_

_Haseul : Wait if you are, you're actually so amazing then_

Jungeun grinned like an idiot in her room, Haseul's rambling was very endearing and it made her feel at ease that she was willing to validate her passion so bad. 

_I'll dance for you soon! But without a hood, I don't want to break a bone_

 

They kept talking until late at night, Jungeun having some more occasions to blush and Haseul wanting nothing more than to be able to picture a beet red Lip in her head. Though, patience was the key to a lot of things. In the end, they both fell asleep thinking about the other. On Haseul's end, a little more maybe. 

 

-_-_-

 

"... Lip ! " She sat up in her bed, her back glistening with sweat, her heartbeat abnormally rushed. Her mouth felt as dry as a volcano when she swallowed her shock away, breathing deeply through her nose. What had happened ? God, she really prayed her parents didn't hear her scream, what an embarrassment. Images replayed in her mind, it all felt so real, every touch, every kiss. That milky hand with a red bracelet roamed at the edges, tenderly, like a painter on a white canvas. She groaned in frustration, rubbing her face roughly before collapsing back onto the soft mattress. She had just dreamed about someone whose name she barely knew, and a dirty dream at that. Damn, she couldn't even put a face on that name. This was absolutely not okay to develop a crush on someone whose real identity she didn't know. 

 

_-_-_

 

Haseul examined the cafeteria thoroughly, literally any girl could be Lip, was she the one on her phone ? The one laughing loudly to something her friend said ? The dream she had earlier that day had sort of changed her mindset. 

She turned to face Sooyoung better, a sneaky smile on her lips, " Wanna do something illegal later ?" 

Sooyoung looked up from her phone abruptly, this question did sound curious, even her friend @bluebettasoul wasn't interesting enough to keep her hooked. 

She stared at her friend warily, "... Illegal as in...?" 

Haseul slid on her seat, completely facing Sooyoung now, " Sneaking into an office and looking for some _kinda_ confidential info, like my date's real name." 

Sooyoung gawked at her friend in surprise, "You, Jo Haseul, would pull that shit ? Why ? What happened ?" 

The smaller girl scoffed, " Don't act like I'm some modele daughter, I need to know, that's it." Haseul wasn't as comfortable to convey her little secret to her friend. 

Surprisingly, Sooyoung didn't question her further, only cleaning up her tray, " Well, when ?" 

Haseul followed suit, humming, " How about right now ?" She shot one last look around, and then, they were up for their little plan. 


	4. Thinking About You

"Remind me why we're doing this again ?" Sooyoung hissed at Haseul, her head wiping left and right frantically.

The girl ignored her and pushed the door opened, lunch hours was the perfect time, everyone was either in the cafeteria or outside, and, to Haseul's surprise, it wasn't locked.

Sooyoung followed inside like a frightened kitten, she already didn't have the best grades in her class, she didn't need to add a bratty behavior to her record. 

She jumped when Haseul closed the door, " Shh !" 

She glared at the girl, "Why can't you ask her who she is instead of doing all this ?" She was starting to get irritated, flinching at every little noise, why did she agree in the first place ? 

Haseul quirked one eyebrow, staring at her dead in the eyes, "Don't you think I tried already ? She wants to wait, but I can't wait. I'm an impatient person." 

Sooyoung moved closer, leaning against the desk full of papers, fumbling with them aimlessly, "Don't you want to respect her wishes ?" 

Was Sooyoung judging her choice ? Since when do friends judge each other ? 

Haseul scoffed, "Don't use that tone with me, what if she's someone I hate ? Or someone horrible ? Like a bully ?" 

Sooyoung had hit a nerve and she was beyond frustrated to have to keep her voice as quiet as a whisper. 

The girl gave her a look, "Do _you_ hate anyone in the school though ?" 

"Ugh-I-I don't know ! We never know !" She stammered loudly, cheeks flushed in annoyance. 

Sooyoung walked closer, rubbing her shoulders, "Alright shhhh." She was panicking over nothing. What was the thing she wasn't telling Sooyoung ? 

"Come on, you talked to her, you told me she was nice and funny, why would her personality change once you know who she is ?" Sooyoung asked softly, making a fair point. 

Haseul sighed and rubbed her face, "It's just eating me alive not to know, gosh I'm so childish !" 

Sooyoung breathed in deeply and clicked her tongue, "Alright. I'll tell you what. I'm going to check who she is, and if it's bad, I'm telling you, if it's not, you have to trust me and wait until _she's_ ready to tell you, how does that sound ?" 

They stared at each other, letting the silence settle, Haseul weighed the pros and cons. _She would know right ? She knows me like the back of her hand._

She took a deep, much needed breath and nodded weakly, " Alright, let's do this. " She could take Lip's wishes into account after all. 

Sooyoung rounded the desk and put away some papers that didn't correspond at all, administrative papers, children's drawings. Damn, had she thought she'd stumble upon a messier room than hers, she would have dressed up for the occasion. 

"It's like a chart." Haseul specified, joining her side. 

After some seconds, Sooyoung picked up a paper and brandished it in front of Haseul in victory. _There it was._

"I'm number B, if we're lucky, her number will be next to mine." Haseul spoke under her breath, she started to acknowledge the beating in her chest as it accelerated. 

She got nudged off the desk playfully by the taller girl, "Remember you can't see." 

_Strong hip game Sooyoung._

Haseul fiddled with her fingers and swallowed dryly over and over to occupy her buzzing thoughts. What if it's the end of everything ? Or the beginning of nothing ? 

Sooyoung's eyes scanned the paper until it stopped on Haseul's row. The letter **B** was written next to her name in a different handwriting and another letter was scribbled out messily with yet another writing and color, **O**. 

She hummed to herself, now looking for the owner of this letter O.

 **O** , There it is. Her eyes drifted at the very beginning of the row, reading the name in her head.

 _Kim Jungeun_. 

Oh. OH. 

The gasp escaped her mouth before she could stop it, shock influencing the control of her facial expression. Haseul saw it too, and her heart leaped in her chest, _it was bad wasn't it ?_

A mix of fear and restlessness took control of her body and she was going for the paper. Ready to face the consequences.

Thankfully, Sooyoung was on the alert and took back her arm before Haseul's swift fingers could even brush the paper. 

She sucked her teeth, " Tsk, I thought we're doing it my way ?" She raised her eyebrows at the girl, securing her hand behind her back. 

Haseul stared at where would be the hand if it wasn't hidden, gritting her teeth, "Yeah bu-" 

"It's good." Sooyoung cut her off.

The other looked up at her, a frown still managing to make its way onto her tense face, "What do you mean ?" 

"I mean that the name written on there, the girl, she's good, not someone you hate or whatever." Sooyoung affirmed, trying to contain her excitement. 

If she expected her to be Kim Jungeun, _wow_. The girl was super popular, not that it should have any influence on Haseul's choice of partners, but she was also drop dead gorgeous. The kind that made you snap your head if you ever crossed her way. Before meeting @bluebettasoul, Sooyoung used to suffer of so many neck pains because of her. She had always been one to be attracted towards popularity and charisma, and Jungeun, she had it all. 

That was why she had gotten this taken aback upon discovering her name there, among everyone, why would such a loved girl need a blind date ?

Since Haseul was more of an outsider, Sooyoung was looking forward to the development of their dynamic to say the least. She was pretty proud of herself that she hadn't jumped and squealed everywhere. 

Haseul puffed out air, wandering in the room and rubbing her face, she was trying to distance herself from her friend so she wouldn't tackle her to the ground to read that name. 

She stopped and groaned, " Now I wanna know." 

"Trust me, she deserves the wait, she's _that_ good." Sooyoung repeated herself and made sure to hide it under more papers in case Haseul was tempted to have a look. She ignored the way the girl shot daggers at her, "You're not helping." 

She straightened herself, "Alright ! Let's bounce before someone shows up." 

She snaked her arm around Haseul's shoulders when they were out the door, "Don't worry, you'll know soon I'm sure."

 

 _-_-_

 

They would have been a little early for once if Haseul hadn't forgotten her book in her locker, what was it that made her so distracted ? Sooyoung leaned on a locker, not caring if she was preventing someone to open it while Haseul was fumbling around. She let out some curses here and there and Sooyoung had never wanted to tune out of the overwhelming hubbub so badly. She just wanted a damn nap. 

_Or maybe the nap could wait._

Her eyes followed a certain girl elegantly making her way through the crowd, accompanied by two of her closest friends, Jeon Heejin and Jung Jinsol. The two of them had quite the looks too, Heejin always sporting that laid- back attitude and checkered flannel that drove girls crazy and Jinsol had wide brown eyes that could melt anyone on the spot if they dared to get lost in them. Sooyoung couldn't relate though, the girl had this intimidating aura that caused her feet to stay glued to the ground whenever she walked anywhere near her. 

Jung Jinsol _was_ doing something illegal, Sooyoung would put money on it. Whether counterfeit money traffic or drug, she was _definitely_ a leader of some suburban gang. She'd always show up to school with a bruise. Sooyoung did think at first that her parents or anyone was making use of their authority in an unforgivable way, but it turned out she was living on her own in a one bedroom apartment, no boyfriend whatsoever. And to back up Sooyoung's theory, she'd always looked like if someone was to bump into her a little too hard, they'd have their wrist snapped in half. At least to Sooyoung, she was likely to do such a thing.

Sooyoung bit back a smile when she took in Jungeun's appearance, Haseul was one lucky hoe. And she would make sure to tell her every day once the latter gets to know who she's dealing with. 

Although, her breath caught in her throat when Jungeun turned on herself, her eyes roaming the crowd in a questioning way, before meeting hers.

 _Shit_. She didn't expect that. Caught staring like a middle-schooler when for once, she wasn't checking her out. 

 _Goddammit_ \- Her brain short-circuited and she looked away, anywhere else. Well not too far away since her gaze ended up falling on Jinsol. _Why_ -

 _Dangerous territory._ Her brain pleaded her to stop staring but she was caught in observing the blue fishes hanging from her ears that made them look even prettier _._

 _Wait what ? Since when do I find her ears pretty ?_ She scolded herself, turning around to start any conversation with Haseul.

 

(-) - (-) 

 

Jungeun gritted her teeth as they walked through the corridor, there were so many people, all this because Heejin wanted to smooch her girlfriend a little more. Now, the other girl wouldn't leave her mouth, to Jungeun's displeasure because it made her want to have that kind of relationship with someone. Spending hours wondering what the other is doing, falling asleep to the other breathing softly.

And that was when she realized she had already sort of started doing that with Haseul which made her ears burn annoyingly. _What are you thinking ? It's not like you want her to be your girlfriend_. 

"Hold on let's stop at my locker." She called the girls before they could distance themselves too much. 

She groaned at the mess in her locker. Books were scattered everywhere, some pages were torn. Was she the one that had left it this way ? _Of course, who else._ These last few days, it was af if someone had tried to take control of her, she would daydream in class and doodle on her notebook, unable to get one name out of her mind, Haseul. 

Damn she had nearly given out her exam paper with Haseul's name written instead of her own. 

She thoroughly rearranged everything in order, smiling to herself. Kim Jungeun was just a big softie. But you know that feeling when you feel someone boring holes into you ? That's when she got it, her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity and the next second, she was scanning the crowd. 

 _Surely they would stop staring at this point_. She thought, but swallowed her words when her eyes met those of a tall brown head. If she was completely honest, she did creep her out a little, to an extent she felt chills down her spine. Did she know the girl ?... Not that she remembered.

After barely 5 seconds that felt like eternity, something clicked in the girl's eyes, like fear, or embarrassment (that feeling you have when you know you really fucked up) and she looked away. 

Jungeun looked away too, still wondering why this girl was staring at her this way, like she knew something she herself didn't. 

 _Oh_. 

_Could it have been Haseul ?_

No. _She has no way to make the link between Lip and Kim Jungeun_. She reassured herself. Plus, she didn't know why but she had that feeling that Haseul couldn't be this girl. Maybe because her thighs looked way thinner than how they had felt. But even so, picturing herself sitting on this girl's lap, it didn't make it for her. Not that she wasn't beautiful, just, it didn't feel like it happened, as weird as it sounds. 

Height and body wise, the girl next to her seemed to fit the idea she got of Haseul more. She was smaller, her lower body seemed thicker and like she could actually keep up with Jungeun's tendencies. 

She felt herself heating up at her own thoughts, if Haseul could be looking like that. 

 

-_-_-

 

_Haseul felt very hot, like a fire was on the brink of snapping in her stomach. Her own breathing was burning as well, the aching in her lungs similar to when she tries to run a marathon. Her body hurt to an extent that she was ready to full on beg if it meant having a release. The hand crept up her inner thigh, a fist forming in the loose fabric of her skirt. The adrenaline pumping in her veins made her so dizzy she wasn't sure she'd be conscious when she finally gets to feel her touch, skin on skin. 'One more layer', she chanted in her head, biting her lip so hard it nearly drew blood._

_Lip clicked her tongue, "Don't do that."_

_And then, her lips were parted, thumb_ _cold against her brazing lip, "I want to hear you."_

_Something brushed against her most sensitive part and she jerked forward in her seat-_

Haseul jerked awake, breathing unsteady, hands shaky. Hands that were on her- 

"Oh my god !" She retrieved her hands as though it burned. 

She sighed, rubbing her face, "Fuck..." 

 _Again_. What kind of horny motherfucker was she ? 

She jumped on her feet to maybe cool off a bit but cringed immensely when she felt how worked up the dream had made her. 

For now she had to breathe a bit and calm those ducking hormones down. She paced in her room, trying to think about vomit-worthy things. But nothing worked, this lingering feeling was there and it would increase tenfold if she dared to give a thought to Lip even for a second. 

She felt it in her pajamas, frustratingly cold like it waited one thing. She had to take care of this, _both_ things. One thing at a time though. 

It read 1AM when she unlocked her phone, it wasn't that late ? Maybe Lip was still awake ? 

_Fucking hell Haseul what are you panning to do ? Just get off and get it over with ! Why involve her ?_

_Maybe because she couldn't help herself._

She hit the call button,her heart ringing in her ears, please be asleep. 

It rang twice before Lip's sleepy voice filled Haseul with warmth. She was also happy to hear her voice chill hornybits-

"Haseul ? Are you alright ? It's like past midnight." She sounded concerned. _How cute, yes just totally hot and bothered._ She wanted to say. 

Thankfully, it wasn't 3 am, "Hum, yeah, did I wake you ?" 

_Please, say yes so I can hang up and avoid doing the weirdest shit of my life._

A chuckle broke through the silence and it made Haseul want to cuddle up to the girl. But not only that- her stomach erupted with butterflies at the sound. 

" No, I'm not getting into bed yet." 

The sentence was in no way suggestive but Haseul still squirmed under the covers. She wondered what would have happened if Lip was here with her. Not much sleeping probably. 

She bit her lip, "What are you doing then ?" _Your mind Haseul._

"Hum..." Some shuffling was heard, is she... ? 

"I'm drawing." Oh, papers being shuffled, _everyone's not horny at 1 in the morning Haseul !_

Though it had drawn her curiosity, "What are you drawing ?" 

Lip hummed, "..... That's a secret." 

 _Woah woah woah_ \- How did her voice get so deep suddenly ? 

The feeling was back now, it was hard to ignore when she could literally hear her breathe through the phone. 

"A secret ? Can't I know then ?" She didn't do it on purpose but her voice got that flirty tone. 

Lip even seemed taken aback, "Hum, then, on one condition." 

Haseul shifted in her bed, her fist gripping the covers tightly "Whatever you want." 

_Yeah, literally._

Lip gasped quietly at her tone, but Haseul had still heard and it made her think it wouldn't bother her that much to know what she was about to do. 

She cleared her throat, putting her pen down, "I'll tell you only if you promise to answer one of my questions." 

Haseul frowned, _that's it ?_

She smiled alone in her dark room, "Sure." 

Lip took a minute to think, then she talked quietly, her voice could nearly lure Haseul in a deep sleep, "You know how I wanted to keep our looks unknown for now ? Well even if I'm content this way, my brain can't help but picture someone when I text you, I imagine a smile, bright eyes, even if I don't know anything about your appearance. So I just naturally started drawing what comes to my mind when I think about you. "

Haseul shot her eyes open, what - _when she thinks about me ? Is that happening often ?_ She wanted to ask, but instead, she just hummed, picturing Lip's hand drawing her skillfully. 

She really had such pretty hands- That was when Haseul's hand slipped past her waistband. Fuck that happened out of nowhere, but just hearing Lip talk so sincerely reeled her up all over again. 

"And... Is she pretty ? The Haseul you have in mind ?" Her hand was stiff down there, she couldn't bring herself to move. 

Lip laughed softly and it sent a rush of sparks into her whole body, " Very. But I'm sure the real Haseul is even more." 

What the fuck- that tone- Haseul bit her lip to contain the groan that threatened to spill out of her throat. 

She hadn't imagined it, had she ? Her brain was buzzing so loudly she wasn't sure of what was happening and what was only her imagination. 

"Very smooth." Haseul managed to blurt out, Lip's comment was not the only smooth thing at the moment. 

A deep chuckle again, _holy fuck_ , "I guess I'm a natural then." 

Haseul brushed her palm where it ached since her dream and she accidentally gasped, her ear still stuck to the phone. _Fuck I'm doomed._ But she couldn't be mad at herself, she was feeling on top of the world without even touching, that's how much the other girl had turned her on. 

"You okay Haseul ? What are you doing ?" Lip didn't sound that suspicious, but there was still a tone she couldn't decipher. 

Her hand moved again and her hips bucked under the covers, "Hum, yeah, just t-tired." She stuttered and her voice sounded really unsteady but it was better than moaning straight into the phone. 

Lip hummed, she didn't sound convinced, "You still didn't tell me what you are doing." 

Haseul threw her head back into the headboard, it had definitely been a while since doing... _this_. She rolled her hips to meet her palm. She was throbbing and sensitive. 

 _I'm getting off while thinking about you, is it what you want to hear ?_ She wanted to say into the phone and hear Lip's reaction but she didn't. 

Instead, she slowed down her pace, her palm snagging firmly onto the throbbing bud with each stroke, "I'm just relaxing in my bed." 

Lip didn't say anything, had she connected the dots ? 

But after a few seconds, she spoke, her voice... _different,_ "You don't sound very relaxed though." 

 _Does she know ?_ Haseul wondered, just the thought of her knowing what was going on on the other end made her thighs tighten around her hand and her toes curl. 

Damn had she brought her near that end quickly. 

"I don't ?" She breathed out, _fuck_ , her heart was beating faster and faster, she knew what that meant. 

"Seriously Haseul, what are you doing ?" She asked more firmly this time.

Fuck, the way her name rolled of her tongue, it had to be her favorite thing, along with her chuckles. She was so close if she were to stop she'd break into pieces. Even though Lip most likely had an idea of what was going on, she didn't want to stop, rather, it spurred her to keep going. 

She was about to say something but Lip beat her to it, "Are you thinking about the picture I sent you ?" 

Right, the picture. Thinking about it at that particular moment brought her to the edge, but it wasn't enough. 

"Would you do me a favor ?" Haseul choked out, she wasn't even hearing herself anymore, everything was fuzzy around her. 

 

(-(-)-) 

 

Two minutes in the phone call, Jungeun sort of assumed what Haseul was up to. She could tell by her erratic breathing and the fact that her answers didn't make any sense. Pre-orgasm vulnerability was it ?

"Would you do me a favor ?" Arousal laced her words and Jungeun sank her teeth in her lip to stifle a moan. 

All this tension was starting to affect her too so she didn't question it when her panties became a burden.

The heat pooling in her stomach was absolutely not helping her make a rational decision, "Of course." 

She heard a grunt coming from the girl, _yup_ , this was happening, no doubt.

"Can you... send another picture... of your hand ?" She wasn't even shy about it, she had struggled to speak because of her breathing, not embarrassment. 

 _Oh that's what it's about ?_ Jungeun smirked, moving to another corner of her room, the picture needed a good light. 

She posed for the picture and once she was satisfied, she hit the send button. 

Nothing was heard on the other end for a while, was the picture loading ? Did she not like it ? Was it too much ?

Who was she kidding ? Haseul had started it, she couldn't expect her to do nothing and listen. 

A sharp inhale broke through, then, lots of low, frantic curses followed. Jungeun hadn't removed the phone from her ear even for a second so the rapid whiny breaths made her shudder and clouded her senses. 

 

(-) - (-) 

 

Haseul clicked on the picture and waited for it to load, it hadn't been that easy with hum, only one hand. 

Then her heart leaped in her chest, she hadn't expected that. It wasn't only a hand, it was a long neck, sharp collarbones, a soft hand meeting a perfectly sculpted jawline, and pearly teeth grasping a bottom lip teasingly. 

 _Oh my god._ She looked... delightful. That was the word.

She started to wonder how it would feel to dig her nails there while leaving marks on her neck, her movements sloppy and her breathing rougher. Just a little more. 

When she realized Lip was still there, just, listening to her, it was the final blow. She sucked in a breath, every muscle in her body tensed and her hips jolted up uncontrollably as she bit her lips so hard she tasted blood.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-" She didn't care that Lip could hear everything. It hit her in strong waves, her toes curling and her head swimming into everything and nothing all at the same time. She tried to breathe but only low whiny moans could come out. Her pace slowed down gradually as she rode it out. 

Soon, her heartbeat slowed down to a relatively normal rhythm (one that didn't feel like she would pass out) and her center twitched when she became too sensitive. She exhaled shakily, wiping her hand on her now ruined pants. 

Even the post-orgasm daze couldn't prevent her from panicking about the situation. She grabbed her phone firmly, hands trembling all over the place, "I - I need to g-go !" 

Really Haseul ? You need to go ? In the middle of the night, after getting off with the great company of a girl you've been knowing for 3 days ? 

She tossed her phone somewhere on her bed, falling back down. 

It illuminated some seconds later, and of course, Haseul went to see who it was. 

_Lip : So you do have a hand kink_

_Lip : Have a goodnight Haseul_

Her body heated up in embarrassment and she ended up laughing quietly, she was undoubtedly going to sleep like a rock but not before having a _very_ cold shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this happened. I was feeling a little...sPiCy.


	5. A name, a song, and burning looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people, get a drink and get ready for the ride ! I decided to switch the pace a little bit, I hope you'll like it !

As Haseul was walking down the corridor, Sooyoung burst from another junction and fell into steps with her, "Are you heading to the bathroom ? I need to pee so bad."

She chuckled and put some distance between them because she was already bumping her shoulder, "Hello to you too, and yes."

"Oh thank _god_. I can't go there alone, people could think I'm hiding in there or something ya' know ?" Sooyoung didn't make much sense as usual, but Haseul was used to it.

"What a big baby you are !" She teased when they neared the bathroom's door, Sooyoung stuck her tongue out and stepped ahead, going for the handle as she was the strongest among the two upper body-wise. She yanked on the door roughly but-surprisingly- it wasn't as heavy as it usually was, if so, she felt like the door was being shoved against her by someone on the other side, at the same time, what were the odds...?

Pretty thin, but it had to happen to the girl and instead of going to rescue her, Haseul just had the time to step out of her way in order not to fall with her. The door swung open with a blond head dragged behind, swept away by the run-up she had put into the gesture. Her body swung along the door and she was going head first for the brunette.

When her butt hit the ground, Sooyoung winced in pain_she hadn't been stabbed but still_and squeezed her eyelids shut. What an embarrassment, she wasn't ready to face the condescending stares of the other students. Though, when her eyes fluttered open, she shrank even further into the ground, startled to find a face merely inches away from hers. A beautiful one at that.

As a first reflex, she half smiled and smirked, "Hello the--" Then the information reached her brain and it was Jung _fucking_ Jinsol, aka, the drug dealer,"--HOLY MOTHER OF GOD !!" She shrieked and crawled away from the blond like her life depended on it, any flirtatious motive vanished like thin air.

 _Goddammit I am screwed I just made Jung Jinsol fall, my parents are going to find my bowels in a sewer_ , her mind chanted. She got on her feet, her legs so damn wobbly she didn't catch on that the redness of Jinsol's cheeks was due to something else than anger.

"I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T SEE YOU FUCK I'M SUCH AN IDIOT !" Sooyoung choked out in one breath, her composure crumbling to pieces when Jinsol hastily pushed herself up. _Fuck that's it_.

"Obviously you didn't." Jungeun, who had been watching the scene, stifled a laugh and stepped aside the door to let the people from inside the bathroom go out if needed. She wondered why this girl was in this frantic state, no one was hurt, nothing bad had happened, though this girl was acting as though she'd shit her pants any second. Then, she recognized her, it was the girl she had caught staring earlier--then if she was here in front of them-- it meant her friend wasn't far. She looked around and spotted her, the girl she had pictured herself in an inappropriate situation with, shaking her head and laughing at her panicked friend. _Oh, this is one embarrassing situation_ , she scrunched up her nose and flanked Jinsol's side.

Clearly worried by the distressed behavior the brunette was displaying, Jinsol took a step in her direction to put a hand on her shoulder, her lips curling up in a gentle smile, " Don't worry I wasn't paying attention too." See ? Jinsol was no bully nor mafia leader, but Sooyung was still too far-up her assumptions.

The moment she felt her hand on her shoulder, no noise could reach her ears and she flinched out of her touch, her heart beating in her throat. "I-I-I gotta go !" She stammered and turned on her feet at the speed of light, speed-walking in the opposite direction.

"Sooyoung ! What the fuck ?!" Haseul called out, her eyes round but her friend didn't stop, she even sped up her pace if that was possible. She absentmindedly dragged her feet towards the two girls, still staring through the corridor where Sooyoung had been minutes before. She met Jungeun's gaze but the other diverted her eyes in a heartbeat, _alright_ , she refrained a frown.

"Is your friend gonna be okay ?" Jinsol asked in a concerned tone, turning to stare at her, _yeah_ , she did look intimidating, but from this simple interaction, Haseul knew it was only because of her flawless looks. She wasn't so sure about the other one though, she was--oddly--quiet....Jeongyeon was it ? Or Jung something...she couldn't tell, she only knew she was the quietest of their clique.

She stopped staring at her and matched Jinsol's gaze, "Um yeah ! She-- I don't know what's wrong with her." Jinsol's lips parted in confusion and Haseul laughed under her breath, "Honestly--I've stopped trying to understand everything she does." She explained lightly.

Jinsol snorted, "Well-if you say so- Have a--good one--then."

Jungeun felt bad that she was being so cold with the girl, but she couldn't help it, she was sure that if anything was to come out of her mouth, it would be incoherent spluttering, so she opted for doing something, small, but still significant in a way. Haseul went to skirt Jungeun but the latter surprised her by holding the door open for her, fingers pushing against the wood, "There you go."

Haseul mustered a timid-let's be honest-astonished smile and trailed by her. She couldn't help but look back at her when she was in, hoping to utter something like a -bye-before they would part ways. However, she was already getting ready to leave with Jinsol, her back facing Haseul, hand slowly dragging away from the splintery surface and that was when Haseul spotted it. It was brief-as the door slammed shut in a second thanks to its ridiculous weight- but she did catch a red rubber bracelet around her wrist. This kind of item was certainly not rare but there was other things that made Haseul think twice about the possibility of Lip being this quiet but popular girl.

Yeah, the popularity thing, Lip had made it pretty clear on their first date that she didn't like her popularity. And here, this girl, was definitely not the kind to brag and act like a spoiled princess at school. Damn, she barely knew her name, that said a lot about it.

 

-_-_-_-

 

Haseul sat at the cafeteria waiting for Sooyoung to show up. She hadn't answered her text since the questionable encounter with the girls, not that she was remotely near troubled, Sooyoung had her moments.

Haseul had gotten paranoid since the night before, as if somehow, everyone in the school had come to know what she had done over the phone with Lip. It wasn't even noon yet so there wasn't more than a dozen of people in there, probably all busy on their phone like she was herself. Why did she have this feeling that everyone was looking at her then ? She still hadn't responded to Lip's goodnight text, what could she possibly answer to that ? -Night' thanks for the head's up- ? She couldn't believe her beginning of chemistry with her crush-because yes she definitely had a crush on the mysterious woman- would be crushed down because of some of her weak horny moments.

In a burst of courage, she sucked it up and went to send her something, anything.

_Fuck, I wanted to apologize for yesterday_

_That was completely out of line and i'm sorry_

_It won't happen again_

She nibbled on her lip as she waited for the texts to send, why was her phone so slow ?

Suddenly, relatively nearby, a phone vibrated, a few seconds spacing three-as she came to recognize-text vibrations. Her head shot upwards, the vibration had stopped to three so she couldn't guide herself with the sound.

_Lip: Only remembering now huh?_

_Or you didn't know what to say?_

She briefly read the text, her heart leaping in her chest at the audacity but she was quick to examine the °crowd° in search of someone texting. There was this one person sitting two tables ahead. --Person-- because the way they sat-basically sprawled onto their chair-and their hoodie concealing their figure far up to their head was making it difficult to tell their gender. They were most-likely sleeping rather than texting, she brushed the thought off and went back to her phone. She had still left her on read.

_Second option_

_Anyway, i'm glad you're still talking to me_

Now it was two vibrations and Haseul got the time to identify more or less where the sound was coming from since she was on the lookout. And she was quite sure it was coming from the two tables ahead, if only they could shift a little so she could get a glimpse.

_Lip: Why wouldn't I?_

_That can happen_

She looked up at them and one arm fell limp at their side and they shifted in their seat. _Shit._ They were not sleeping, Haseul could tell.

_That can happen as in-get horny?_

Haseul kept her head down, her short locks hiding her rosy cheeks. She was embarrassed to say the word when she had shamelessly masturbated with the other girl over the phone.

As for Jungeun, she was blushing so hard at this point. She squirmed in her seat and pulled on the two strings of her hoodie.

_Lip: Yeah what else?_

_And i'm glad you chose me as your stress-reliever tbh_

_That was not really necessary to say that Kim Jungeun_ , she wanted to face palm but she refrained because a loner face-palming in the middle of the cafeteria would be quite a scene.

Haseul's next breath caught in her throat. Was she really implying--what she thought she was implying ?

_Oh?_

She wanted to type something else but some fumble drew her attention away from her phone, the hoodie person had stood up and was getting ready to leave, their head down. Haseul looked back at her phone and tapped away as fast as she could.

_You mean you liked it?_

_Please, answer, do something, I need confirmation_. Haseul pleaded in her mind, not straying her eyes away from them. They froze, as if surprised, and one hand eased out of a sweater paw-definitely woman's hands- holding a phone up shakily. They barely gave their phone ten seconds of their time, thrusting their hand back into their front pocket. Haseul's heart was hammering in her chest when her phone buzzed on her lap.

_Lip: Yes_

Haseul squeezed her thighs together to prevent a squeal. So, Yes, as in she liked it.

"Holy shit"--She cursed under her breath. She cast one last glance to well-Lip -and her lips fell open when she caught a glimpse of some blond hair picking out of the hood and a cherry lip trapped between teeth. It made her think back to the picture she had received the night before, the picture that had made her reach her peek and heat surged through her whole body. She didn't exactly know what she was about to do but _damn_ she wanted to find out.

 

_-_-_-_

 

Jungeun had fucked up, like good. _What a fucking idiot_ , she cursed herself. Why would she say that ? It was obvious Haseul was already uncomfortable enough about the situation, she didn't need her to say she 'liked it'. That was something she could have kept to herself.

Had she spent half an hour grinding down whatever she found the night before until finally giving in and cumming twice in a row ?

Yes-- but-- she didn't need to inform Haseul of it. It could have stayed her little secret.

Now she just hoped the janitor's closet was unlocked so she could have a good smoke to shut out her self-deprecating thoughts. After a little check left and right, she sorta elbowed the rickety door open- this school prioritized other places before this semi-abandoned smelly closet-and kicked the door closed behind her with her heel.

Maybe she should have checked behind her too.

She didn't bother turning on the lights as she didn't need to see to light up a cigarette. She put her weight on a thick radiator, unaware of the chair in one corner of the room, half standing, half sitting. The cast iron _icy_ through her jeans, she shuddered and flicked her thumb on the wheel, the flame illuminating her face and she blew on it. Maybe this simple action would calm her down. She was about to dip the tip of her cigarette through the flame when the door burst open.

"-fuck-!" She cursed, the death stick landing somewhere on the dusty floor, the lighter somehow ending safely in the pocket of her hoodie and she stood up in a flash, formal expression on, ready to take a beating and be expelled of the school. But it was none other than this girl, standing in the doorway, expression unreadable.

"You scared the shit out of me !" Jungeun held her neck, not sure if she was still hearing her heart beating against her chest. Although, when Haseul stepped in without a word and closed the door behind her, leaving them in the dark, Jungeun was well and truly aware of her own heartbeat. It was starting to be creepy, these last few days, they had always ended up crossing ways.

"Are you following me ?" Jungeun asked half-seriously.

Haseul turned on the lights, walking in further which made Jungeun recoil against the radiator, "I'm not, plus we know each other more than you think."

Jungeun blinked dumbly, what was that supposed to mean ? The main light bulb regularly flickering didn't help either.

So she voiced out her thoughts, "I think I've seen you- like- twice before, how do we know each other ?"

Haseul ran her palm over the bridge of her nose, she had walked in with other motives in mind but, actually, talking to Jungeun face to face was far more intimidating that she thought.

" I know you as Lip..." She broke the silence.

Jungeun didn't quite catch up immediately, she could be slow at times. Lip...but she only allowed her closest friends to call her like th-- unless-- _oh.Oh_.

"I'm Haseul." The now tense girl voiced out after a long pause. Was she disappointed ? She wouldn't even look her way.

Jungeun's lips fell into a 'o' and she looked up at the other girl with wide eyes, "Oh..."

Haseul felt the heat creep up her cheeks and she swallowed the lump in her throat, this rejection felt like being run over by a truck. And she wasn't exaggerating.

"Never mind you're probably disappointed, I'm-i'm gonna go-and-and we can forget about this--whole--thing." She stammered, going for the doorknob.

"Um No !" Jungeun latched on her wrist, her steely grip actually catching Haseul off guard.

Haseul looked back at her and she released the grip as though it burned, scratching her head, "I'm not--disappointed."

Haseul's face changed into one of curiosity and she dared herself to walk closer to the girl, "You're-not ?"

Jungeun cleared her throat, her ears burning, "No, not at all, I'm just-surprised, is all."

Haseul was progressively closing the distance between them, not even aware of her own movement, and Jungeun didn't know how to feel about that. Especially when she remembered she had just admitted she had liked whatever had happened the night before.

"Didn't know I could be talking to a girl this pretty-" Jungeun blurted out out of nowhere and bit her tongue afterwards because-what the fuck- was that Kim Jungeun ??

Haseul damn near felt her soul fly out of her body at the compliment because Kim Jungeun-yes she remembered her name-was a _goddess_. Jungeun looked up, shocked by the depth in Haseul's eyes, because yes, they were pitch black, " Is that so ?"

 _Um-what is happening ?_ Jungeun went into half panicked, half turned on mode, gripping on the radiator behind her for support and now, they were merely inches away.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Haseul breathed out, she rarely swore out loud but Jungeun was worth it, a thousand times.

Jungeun felt a fire go from her toes to her scalp, not forgetting the flutter in her stomach and in the next second, she yanked Haseul towards her--

Only to jump apart from each other when the janitor shoved the door open with a grunt. Ugh, men.

 

_-_-_-

 

Up from this encounter and identity reveal, their texting became more frequent, with passive flirting here and there. And, they even had a date planned-they had called it a 'hang out' by text but both of them knew it was a date sort of thing, they just couldn't admit it.

As to real-life interactions, in a week, they hadn't gotten much time to hang out, except for rushed 'hi's' between classes.

So on Thursday night, they found themselves strolling into the chill streets in search of a bar not swarmed with people as Jungeun had voiced out the preference. They had gotten at a few blocks away from school already, the streets noisier, flooding with drunken people and couples not caring about PDA.

"Oh ! Let's try this one !" Jungeun pointed her finger towards a decent-looking bar with a red neon that made one with the modern-styled facade. Haseul made a mental note that it looked neither overly cheap nor pricey. And before she could voice out her thoughts, Jungeun had already hooked her arm under the other girl's armpit, dragging her along.

Haseul struggled to put one foot in front of the other, for, she kept thinking of the way the area that was in contact with Jungeun seemed to tingle. She felt electric.

A wave of heat hit them upon entering the place and Jungeun's smile grew even wider when she took note of the numerous free seats waiting for them at the counter. Haseul watched in awe as she sat down and called the bartender like she had done that all her life. Not that spending every nights at the bar was a thing to do, but Haseul appreciated Jungeun's know-how in the matter since she wasn't much of an out-going character herself. She gawked at her side profile while she was uttering all kind of far-fetched beverage names, Jungeun had always looked good, but tonight, there was something else that made her irresistible, Haseul couldn't put a finger on it just yet. The night had just begun though, Haseul's parents weren't home, she had all the time in the world to come to an understanding.

Haseul blinked when Jungeun snapped her fingers in front of her, effectively getting her out of her daydream.

"Earth to Haseul." She teased, a smirk curving her red-painted lips beautifully. Haseul had never wanted a bite more in her life. She blushed a deep shade of red and instead, looked away, appearing to have a sudden interest in the two drinks placed on the counter.

 _When had Jungeun ordered this ?_ She didn't necessarily wanted her to be her sugar mommy.

"You paid for the drinks...?" She asked rhetorically-they were already there so the answer was yes-self-conscious eyes meeting playful ones.

"If you weren't so busy admiring me you would have noticed." Jungeun answered confidently and Haseul just wanted to dig herself in a hole.

Jungeun pushed one of the glass in front of the girl, "Don't worry, you'll pay for the next--and last--round." She corrected herself when she spotted Haseul's alarmed expression.

"Don't want to get you smashed." She added with a soft chuckle.

 

-_-_-

 

After finishing the second glass, the alcohol was already kicking in, getting Haseul a little bolder. She got down the stool when one of her favorite song blasted through the speaker and tugged on Jungeun's arm, nearly making her spill her drink over herself in the process.

"Come on let's dance ! I love this song !" She strained her voice over the music and the butterflies showed up again in Jungeun's stomach. Seeing Haseul unwinding during their date made her-giddy. This night wasn't only about courting her, it was also about having a good time.

Haseul wasn't much of a dancer, Jungeun could tell. But the way she would sometimes trip over her own feet trying to swirl or step on Jungeun's foot when they danced a little too close, was still, very endearing. It gave Jungeun an idea.

She let her hand rest on Haseul's hip to pull her closer and pretty much screamed in her ears, "Hey ! Let me teach you some moves !"

Haseul tensed up at first at the sudden proximity but soon relaxed and decided to tease her, "Okay ! But on one condition !"

Jungeun hummed in agreement but Haseul didn't quite catch it with the music, she still went on with her little plan. "If you're going to make me dance, you have to try my own passion too." She spoke in a quieter voice, the music having changed to a slower song.

Jungeun nodded, urging her to be more precise with what she wanted. She swayed on her feet, spurring Haseul to follow her lead. They were pretty much slow-dancing at this point, couples gathering around them.

"I'm a singer in my spare time, I want you to sing a song for me." Haseul explained, her tipsiness thinning out her filter and Jungeun's breath certainly stopped for a second at her choice of words. Although, in that bar, she didn't see how she would sing her a song, they could barely converse normally.

She leaned away to plunge her confused gaze in hers, "Here ? How ?"

Haseul smiled, as if she was expecting this kind of response. She cast a glance at the small, vacant stage that overlooked the whole place and let her eyes fall on Jungeun again, "I heard it's an open mic night today, you go up to the bartender, tell him your song, go up behind that mic-"She actually did point at the mic for Jungeun to see-"and sing a song for-me." She was looking at Jungeun with puppy eyes, darn alcohol for making her a softie.

Jungeun fixed her gaze on the wooden stage, unsure if what Haseul had suggested was a good idea. She knew she could sing, it wasn't what came first among dancing or painting but she was at least a little confident in her voice. She wasn't the most comfortable with attention though, and at this hour, the bar was more crowded than when they arrived earlier. She looked back at Haseul who had, in the meantime, let her hands fall on her forearms as if it was second nature. She bit her lip, a habit she had when she was torn apart, "I don't know...i'm not sure..."

Haseul squeezed her forearm and Jungeun felt her heart sore at her pleading eyes, "Please, for me." _Be_ _careful of_ _what you are saying Haseul._ She thought, and after quick reflection, she huffed, "Fine."

Haseul jumped up and hugged the girl without thinking, she didn't think Jungeun would have agreed this easily. Did she have something in store ?

Whereas Jungeun felt all the air leave her lungs, her eyes widening, ears and neck changing colors. She must have been blending perfectly with her red shirt right at this moment. Although, she was quick to get back on track when Haseul tried to slip away from dancing.

She caught her wrist, cheeks still dusted pink, "You dance first miss."

-_-_-

After a few basics down, Haseul wasn't so bad, Jungeun was even impressed. Now, though, it was her turn. She stood in front of so many people, one clammy hand wrapped around the mic, the other loosely dangling from the stand and she waited for the music to start, eyes closed.

 **10cc**  - _I'm Not In Love, playing._

The first piano chord broke through the chatters, bringing everyone's attention on the girl standing above everyone. She let her neck relax while the intro played, still not facing her crowd that was now anxious to hear her voice.

Jungeun hadn't even started to sing yet that Haseul was nearly on the floor already. Was she to blame when Jungeun had such a captivating aura ?

Suddenly, Jungeun's posture made one with the stand, fingers closing up around the stick elegantly, jaw loosening up. She took a deep breath-making sure not to exhale through the mic like an amateur-it was now or never. Haseul didn't stray her eyes away from her, Jungeun let her eyes flutter open and there was so much emotion there, she had a feeling she would become overwhelmed in a matter of seconds.

And she was right.

The moment Jungeun's voice sounded out, the ground seemed to give way under her feet.

_"I'm not in love_

_So don't forget it_

_It's just a silly phase I'm going through"_

Speechless was an understatement for Haseul. Nothing could describe the way her heart was doing somersaults in her chest. She felt as though she had been struck by lightning, lips parted and eyes brimming with tears because she couldn't look away from the sight in front of her. Maybe the raw emotions in Jungeun's voice did move her a bit too. Her tone was honey to her ears and feather-like, she thought for a second a giant cloud would sweep her away and up to heaven. Obviously it wasn't perfect as far as the technique was involved, but it was totally insignificant when she had this much talent naturally.

Jungeun searched for Haseul in the crowd, the spotlights were partially blinding her and the bystanders were plunged in the shadows so it didn't help her. Still, she kept herself fully focused on her performance, barely a hint of an accent there.

Haseul found it to make her singing even more charming.

Finally, she spotted her among all the blurred faces, froze in her seat, not even flinching when their eyes met. Jungeun kept her gaze on her, a grin stretching her lips and opening up her voice even more when she realized the girl looked completely bewitched.

And it was all her doing.

It did add some nervousness to her thoughts because this way, Haseul wouldn't miss it if she happened to make a mistake.

Mistake that she didn't make.

The song reached its last note and Jungeun closed her eyes, smiling because she had made it. She stepped down the stage carefully, all the cheers making her shyness resurface, she plastered a formal smile on her face, looking for Haseul. And there, she saw her, warm face among cold ones-or maybe the only one that made her feel warm-clapping like a madwoman.

Her eyes and lips, all at once, smiled at Jungeun when their eyes met and a dimple dug one side of the apple of her cheek. _What a perfect imperfection_ , Jungeun swooned. Her formal smile totally vanished and instead, she drew a ray of sunshine all over her face. She didn't need to pretend with Haseul, she felt at her best.

"That was not bad." Haseul breathed out, 'unimpressed' although her expression said otherwise.

 _What kind of audacity_ \- Jungeun's eyebrows cocked up briefly, her smile not faltering one bit. Naturally, her hand sought for Haseul's and following sparks that rushed through her arm- she wondered if Haseul had felt it too-she was dragging their giggling minds outside.

 _What is happening_ -Haseul felt like her whole body was ready to melt into a puddle. Her legs wobbly but they still had to carry her out of there, so she pushed back the way her heartbeat reached ten miles a second at the simple contact of two palms pressed together in the back of her mind. They had hooked arms before, but held hands, skin to skin, never. And Haseul was damn sure she would get addicted to the feeling very quickly.

Once the cool breeze greeted the warmth of their cheeks, the link was simply broken-at the great displeasure of Haseul- when Jungeun bent over to catch her breath. They hadn't even run that much ? It was more the ecstasy in her veins that had made her breathless.

She was laughing and gasping for air all at the same time, "I just--wanted to--get out of there."

"You're right, they were on their way to ask you an autograph." Haseul commented sarcastically, biting her lip because Jungeun looked completely fucked up for some reason, it was comical.

Jungeun slid one palm off her knee, attempting to shove Haseul but one arm wasn't enough to support her dead weight. First, she didn't reach Haseul-the brat moved before she could- and second, she nearly twisted her ankle.

"You're a joker huh ?" She sneered, stifling a laugh.

"To say the least babe." Alright, Haseul didn't say that. She fucking didn't. It must have been something she told herself really loudly but there was no way she had let that pet name slip out.

Jungeun froze, had she heard right ? b-babe. _Oof_ \- someone come save her soul and bring her holy water. She cleared her throat, thankfully, part of her hair helped conceal her blush, "Wanna see something really cool ?" _What would be really cool Jungeun would_ _be if you could keep your voice a_ _tad bit steady_.

"You mean cooler than what I just saw ?" Haseul teased, throwing a random compliment Jungeun's way.The latter didn't know how to feel about it. The attention was progressively turning her into a furnace.

Jungeun looked away before walking ahead, hopefully, she wouldn't get the way wrong, "Yeah, come on, stay close." Let's say the place where they would be going didn't have the best reputation. What wasn't high-class was of bad reputation anyway.

-_-_-

After a walk of more or less fifteen minutes, Haseul could see the place didn't have much of a police presence nor sweet couples taking a stroll at night. Some intersections reeked of marijuana when they passed by it and Haseul would unconsciously seek for Jungeun's soothing presence each time. Haseul couldn't exactly tell what fragrance it was, but a fruity scent would shut down her swirling thoughts when the blond hair happened to be wind-swept. Their arms dangled and their hands kept brushing like magnets. Nevertheless, none of them did anything to cross the line. Not that they didn't want to. Jungeun had to clench her other fist to keep herself from lacing their fingers together.

Jungeun slowed down her pace suddenly, stopping at the corner of the building they were walking the length of and Haseul bumped into her back.

She put her arm up in front of Haseul to keep her from walking further, lowering her voice, "Hold on let me check." Haseul blinked, what ? Was there a possible danger awaiting for them past this building ?Jungeun poked her head around the wall, her tense muscles loosening up when she observed that the coast was clear. There could have some groups playing basketball at times but tonight, to just her luck, not a single soul. Well apart from theirs.

In an outburst of excitation, she clasped Haseul's wrist so she would follow behind her, "You need to see this."

Once they had come to a stop and Jungeun finally released her, Haseul could focus on the view in front of her. Her eyes draped over the wide graffiti wall, basically all the various shades of the rainbow were scattered there in a mess. Mess that still made sense to Haseul somehow. She wondered how such a gaudy piece had managed to stay intact. Surely, some cleaning staff would have noticed it and painted the wall back in white by now.

Whereas Jungeun observed Haseul's reaction by the corner of her eye. Did she like it ? Did she find it disrespectful ? Pointless ?

After a long silence, Haseul seemed to tune back into the world, " W-hum-How ?" Well not entirely. _How cute._

Her disarray brought a sweet feeling in Jungeun's chest, she chuckled airily " It's like- the known place for graffiti." Haseul cast one glance towards the girl, before staring at the piece again, "Yeah, but there's only one right now-how come ?"

"I don't know, I guess i'm that good, people don't want to cover it." Jungeun answered simply, matter-of-factly even. Haseul didn't seem to connect the dots at first, only nodding dumbly and pursuing her observation.

Five seconds. it took her five seconds to understand what Jungeun meant. Hold on- _did she say what I think_ she _said ?!_ _She made this ??_

Haseul stretched her neck to stare at the oddly quiet girl, "YOU -made this ??"

"What do you think ?" One lopsided curling of Jungeun's lip later, Haseul was convinced. After several awkward tries, she could actually picture Jungeun doing that in her head. "What ? Don't like it ?" Jungeun asked half-genuinely after a pause in their exchange. Haseul couldn't tear her gaze away from the wall, it was just so much work. She was impressed and surprised, very surprised,"No no ! It's really cool ! I just-didn't expect you to be into that."

Jungeun laughed right then and stepped closer to nudge her shoulder playfully, "I'm not _only_ vandalizing stuff. I got some other works at my place."

Haseul's ears perked up. Other works ? Her place ? _Shut up_ _Haseul it's nothing like_ _that_ _!_

"I might be interested, is your place happening to be nearby ?"She asked comically, changing her voice to a whole another tone so she wouldn't sound so eager.

The possibility of them going at her place made Jungeun's heart pick up the pace in her trunk. Even if it was just for the artworks. She was excited to show Haseul this side of her so the decision was made in a heartbeat.

"It is, are you sure you're only looking forward to see my work ?" She tantalized her subtly, using her lower voice, the one people use to flirt. Still, if it wasn't over text, flirting wasn't Jungeun's forte.

Haseul wasn't difficult anyway. This simple-rhetorical-question was enough to make her stomach scrunch and the side of her face tingle. Jungeun was burning holes into her cheek.

Jungeun decided to spare her for now, " Never mind, let's go." She called out, already halfway through the basketball field. "It's just a few blocks away." She strained her voice a little so it would overpower the city noises in the background.

-_-_-

The lock clicked when Jungeun unlocked the door, followed by a faint creaking when they made their way inside. The lights were off hence Haseul couldn't see much. Though, she spotted some shoes that didn't look like they'd belong to Jungeun thanks to the communal area's lights that overlooked on what we could refer as an entryway-even if it really wasn't.

She reduced her voice to a whisper, "Should we be quiet ?"

Jungeun didn't understand what Haseul meant by that-fuck her perverted mind-and raised one eyebrow at the girl. Haseul nodded towards the shoes again and Jungeun followed, "Oh ! Um, not really, fuck my roommate, he's screwing a new girl every two nights I can bring a friend if I want to."

FriEnD-Haseul's mind hollered, had she just been friend-zoned ? She didn't want to know.

Instead, she cleared her throat and allowed herself to step a little further in, stopping behind a disheveled couch, "Fair enough."

"I'll be back in a sec." Jungeun talked behind her before speed-walking in the darkness, not once tripping over something. Her silhouette skidded through a doorway, leaving Haseul by herself to observe the room. It was tiny for a living room, it mustn't have been much bigger than her own bedroom, some palette set as a coffee table at the foot of the couch and a fairly-dated TV placed on a storage case. Rather than cheap, the choice of furniture and little decorations splattered here and there conveyed a welcoming atmosphere to the room. If it wasn't for Jungeun walking out of the room, sports bag hooked on her shoulder, Haseul would have tried the couch.

She looked up at the girl, "You paint in the living-room ?"

"Shit--"Jungeun cursed under her breath when she nearly knocked off the Egyptian sculpture on the drawer by the door and hoisted the bag up again awkwardly-she had wide shoulders but she wasn't that tall- "Um, no, it's out the apartment."

-_-_-

They ended up in some abandoned room that had previously been a practice room. Still, Jungeun had put her very own lock to the rusty door. People had stopped practicing there because somehow there wasn't any electricity or heating system anymore-Haseul couldn't decide between both because she had been too distracted by Jungeun's face when she explained it all-anyhow, it was for their own benefit.

When Jungeun shut the door behind them and there was still _no_ lights, Haseul concluded the lack of electricity was the right answer. However, it was chilly as fuck too, could it have been both that she was talking about ? No wonder people deserted the place. Jungeun must have been crazy wanting to expose herself to hypothermia. Haseul felt bad because Jungeun was only wearing a silk shirt, she must have been freezing, still, she let the heavy-looking bag fall on the floor like it was her last concern in the world.

As for Haseul, she had a sweater under her jacket, it could be enough. She shrugged off her jacket, the cold already enveloping her limbs and naturally put in on the back of a wobbly chair, Jungeun better fucking put it on or something. The said girl shuffled on the other side of the room, soon coming back with a blank canvas and a -kerosene lamp ??- _In what century did she stay ?_

Haseul stared at her in disbelief while she held her lighter to the wick, the lamp shining to life quickly.

"What ?"Jungeun cocked an eyebrow at the girl, "No electricity remember ? Plus I like this kind of light to paint."

Haseul rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "Well I still haven't seen you paint yet."

Jungeun scoffed and settled the lamp down the floor, its flame dangling irregularly, "Will you wait a second ?" Jungeun had decided she would tease Haseul as they entered a brief staring context, smirks on both their lips. She got into action. She pulled an easel in the center of the room, then setting the canvas there. Once her palette was filled with paints of various colors, she grabbed one of the paintbrush from the floor and pretended to think hard.

Haseul watched her attentively, going at her side but not too close so she wouldn't get distracted. If Haseul knew, Jungeun didn't plan on painting something serious anytime soon. She started by giving a single stroke of red paint in the middle, then plunging the tip in the orange, she crossed it with the red line. She stopped for a second, as if deep in thoughts, and drew a yellow line parallel to the orange one.

Enough playing.

She turned her body towards Haseul, "What do you think ?" She asked in a composed tone. It was so hard for her not to burst in laughter when she could literally see Haseul think-what the fuck is this ?-still she smiled expectantly.

Haseul, on the other end, was caught in the middle. Speaking her mind was part of her character but she didn't want to hurt Jungeun's feelings. But it did look like nothing at all. Maybe she was just not sensitive to that kind of art ?

She chose her words with care, her head tilting to the side, "Um... to be honest, that's-not what I expected ? You can make it work though !" There, that was some part of the truth, Haseul thought. She could make it work like that.

Jungeun grinned when the other girl wasn't paying attention to her at all. _Smooth Haseul_ , she though. She then silently took a step closer and leaned in to talk close to the girl's ear, "I'm joking."

Haseul flinched a little at having Jungeun's breath tickle her ear but then, she stayed rooted to her place. She was joking as in...the painting ? Had she just been played ?... She stared at Jungeun in mild offense and the other girl couldn't hold back her laugh any longer. Her mouth hung open, perfect white teeth in display, eyes crinkled at the corners as the sound echoed from deep within her chest. She even bent on her knees at some point as if the laughter was making her weaker and she couldn't support her own weight. Her laugh was really contagious, Haseul couldn't be upset at her.

"You--should have seen--your face !" Jungeun struggled to speak between two jolts of her upper body. She didn't think twice when she poked Haseul's nose with the paintbrush. _Uh oh. Bad idea_.

Haseul's giggles stifled in her throat and she squatted to grab a paintbrush at the speed of light, "YOU WANNA PLAY NOW HUH ?" She basically growled at Jungeun, purple on the tip of her paintbrush threatening to mess up Jungeun's shirt. Jungeun froze but still dodged the first attack, laughing hysterically.

"Your balance honey." She sneered lightheartedly when Haseul nearly made them topple over. There was no way Jungeun would be the only one to take the hits though. Her first try was successful and a thick red stroke covered Haseul's cheek, up to her jaw. It made the girl boil and she pounced on Jungeun, nearly ripping her shirt off in the process, _now were they about to fight or have sex_ _?_

Still, Haseul's brush was still fully covered and Jungeun's skin was too clean for her liking. She gave the impression of giving up, stepping away from Jungeun but suddenly, her arm was up again and she put her whole weight forward to block the girl.

Jungeun was very much lucid and saw it coming, stepping aside just in time. In her fall, Haseul gripped at anything and it was Jungeun's waist, bringing her down with her.

Rather, on her.

Thankfully, Jungeun had her hands on each side of Haseul's head in time, not wanting to crush her down. Though her lower body was still pressing her down. If it wasn't for the fight, one could have said they were in a pretty inappropriate position. Haseul had let her weapon down in the fall and she could see in her peripheral vision that Jungeun had hers tightly clasped in her palm, at a few inches away from her face. _Well, this is a pretty shitty situation_ , she thought. Although, having Jungeun on top of her like that-even for her competitive behavior-was fairly pleasing.

She still had this smug smile, trying to catch her breath that was fanning Haseul's face-to give an idea of their proximity-and it was... a sight for sore eyes.

Until she talked, "You didn't touch me once, I think I won." The side of her lip curled up in a taunting smirk, flesh pink and plump-as if she had spent hours biting on them-and Haseul couldn't take it anymore.

Her abs flexed, her back left the floor and her face followed, Jungeun didn't have time to pull back her face-if she even wanted to in the first place-their lips clashing together roughly. Haseul caught her bottom lip more firmly and when she felt that Jungeun wasn't pulling away anytime soon, she let her hand fall on the other girl's waist, her other hand hoisting herself up in a semi-sitting position.

Jungeun was fucking flying, Haseul's lips were so soft, like so goddamn soft her mind shut down. She just wanted to touch her, be closer. One palm adjusted itself better against the floor so she wouldn't crush down Haseul-once again-and the other one sought for any contact, cradling her jaw like it was made of gold.

When Haseul felt the soft skin against her jaw, she knew it was time to put her plan into action. She gripped on Jungeun's waistband with white knuckles, pushing hard on her right arm and legs. She huffed and their lips bumped uncomfortably but they had now switched position. She had the upper hand. Jungeun felt the ground with her hand and frowned into the kiss, she did feel herself literally flying in the air. Haseul had them strong muscles.She broke the kiss with a last tug of Jungeun's lip, the girl literally chasing after her for another kiss.

When she was met with air, her eyes hardly fluttered open, lips parted, some of Haseul's paint on her face, it blended perfectly with her blush. Haseul latched onto the paintbrush because she was at seconds away from going back in. The blond looking totally fucked-up under her, out of breath, pupils pitch black, was a turn-on, to say the least. It was all too much.

Jungeun couldn't breathe, she felt like if she was to breathe too deeply, her heart would come out of her mouth, it was in her throat, beating so fast she wondered if she wasn't dead and it was actually only a continuous line, crushing on her chest. She opened her eyes and with the sight on top of her, she was convinced she was in heaven already. Disheveled hair, blown-out pupils, and she couldn't ignore the burning fingers that were at one layer away from digging in her skin. _Well Jesus._

Suddenly, the lust in Haseul's eyes faded ever so slightly, one side of her lips stretching lazily in a triumphant smirk, "I won."

"Wh-" Jungeun scrunched up her face when something cold brushed against her face, as if a dog had licked the side of her face. _Oh no she fucking didn't_ , Jungeun gritted her teeth.

Haseul was holding the paintbrush in the air proudly, her smile so pretty Jungeun couldn't stay mad.  "That's cheating." She breathed out, her heart still not calmed down. Haseul cackled, not planning to stop straddling Jungeun anytime soon, "Ooh you poor soul, how can I make it up to you ?" She asked teasingly.

Jungeun's eyes flashed dangerously and she leaned forward, close enough to count the lashes in front of her, "Kiss me again."

Haseul didn't need to be asked twice, the paintbrush landed somewhere in the room-not that she cared anymore-and she reached out to catch Jungeun's lips in a tantalizing, soft kiss. However the touch barely lasted as Haseul had decided to annoy her, she inched away, "Like this ?" her breath tickled the other girl's lips.

Jungeun was seeing red, she completely sat up-Haseul forced to straddle her then-and pulled her towards her by the neck, fingers entangled in short locks.

"Just shut up." She whispered against her lips and it was the last words said. Their lips locked again, more urgently this time, blame it on Jungeun's side and Haseul felt herself levitating off the ground. Butterflies took off in her belly and a blush rose to her cheeks when Jungeun wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her down harder as if making sure she wouldn't escape a second time. The kiss hadn't even reached its full potential but Haseul already could tell Jungeun was an incredible kisser.

Sharing one breath for two made Haseul breathless, but she didn't want to pull away, she couldn't. She wasn't the only one out of breath, Jungeun had fucking lungs too. She pulled away to draw in a quick breath, lips parted and Haseul didn't hesitate in swiping her tongue over the plump flesh when they made one again.

 _O-oh- Is this happening ?_ A chill ran down the blond's spine and she dug her nails into the skin to cope with the fire coiling in her stomach. Haseul moaned into her mouth as she liked a little pain and Jungeun swore she felt her grind down on her. Alright-holy fuck- This was getting really intense.

She breathed out through her nose so she wouldn't take her right there when a phone buzzed. It wasn't hers, Jungeun could tell, she felt it vibrate again, above her, it was coming from Haseul's front pocket.

She pushed their lips impossibly closer as if to say-let it ring-and held Haseul as close as physics allowed them. But it wouldn't stop ringing. For a whole minute. It had to be important so Jungeun didn't protest when Haseul tore herself away with a groan. Two seconds without the other girl's warmth, Jungeun felt cold already. She breathed deeply as Haseul held the phone to her ear, not even bothering with being polite, "What is it ?" Her breathing was ragged and it made Jungeun incredibly weak.

Although her arousal thinned out magically when Haseul's annoyed expression turned into one of panic. "M-mom ?" She choked out, fixing her clothes and hair as if she could be seen by the woman at the other end.

Upon hearing the upset voice of the woman, the sexual tension in the air immediately evaporated. Why would her mom call her when they were on a business trip ? They must have been tied up with work, as usual.

"Haseul ! Why would we get you _such_ a _fancy_ phone if you won't answer our calls ?!" The voice huffed out, not even a greeting. Haseul was used to this.

"Um-" she thought about anything to answer, her gaze falling on a blushing Jungeun. She was propped up on her palms, her breathing still a fucking mess.

"Sorry I was- exercising." She blurted out. SOrta...It was past midnight but it could work.

"Oh ? At this hour ?" Her tone changed. Haseul didn't like that tone, it was prying and paranoid. _What again ?_ Haseul internally rolled her eyes, she really didn't want to ruin the mood but she was getting irritated already.

"Yes, there's no specific time to-fuck- exercise, is there a reason as to why you are calling me ?" She asked flatly, her tone so artificially courteous it sent a pinch to Jungeun's chest. So Haseul's relationship with her parents was like that ?

The woman scoffed dramatically and a humorless laugh sounded from the phone, "Of course silly ! Our flight scheduled for tomorrow has been canceled, we're about to board for an earlier plane now, please, hide a key in the plant pot for us so we're not locked outside."

Shit-fuck-fuck-fuck. Haseul was in no position to put a key outside because she was _simply_ not home. And her parents were coming back home ! When they weren't supposed to until the day after ! This was fucked up.

Colors drained from Haseul's face, "Um-sure-will do." She managed to say in a relatively calm voice and hung up before anything else could be said. She stared at her phone in horror, she had to walk back home and leave Jungeun right this instant. They had gotten really far away from the area where she lived.

Jungeun caught on her change of behavior and stood up in a flash, going up to Haseul, "What's up ? Something happened ?" Her eyes were wide in worry. No one was dead, but Haseul would be in approximately one hour.

Her face scrunched up into a chuckle, her nerves were giving way, "My parents are on their way back, from Japan, they'll be back in what-an hour ? Half an hour maybe ?" Jungeun's face fell, Haseul's parents had certainly not been on her mind of the whole night.

"I have to walk back, no-run back-right now." Haseul added, she was on the verge of giving up and cry in the corner, even in front of Jungeun, she didn't give a damn if she looked pathetic. She was having so much fun with Jungeun, and now she would have to be back home and put on a happy face. Who said joyful times lasted forever ? She gritted her teeth so she wouldn't roar all her frustration away, nearly racing to the chair for her jacket.

"Hum- wait ! " Jungeun grabbed her wrist, but cowered when Haseul looked back at her-damn i'm not the enemy miss- "You're not gonna walk all the way back, I can-I can drive you home !" Her confidence slipped away mid-sentence.

Haseul's eyes softened and Jungeun liked her better this way, "You...can ? You have a car ?"

Jungeun nodded furiously, "Yeah !-I mean-my roommate has, but he won't mind."

Haseul felt the weight off her shoulders miraculously and even attempted to smile, "Well, that'd be great..." _What the fuck Haseul ! Speak normally ! You would have shoved your_ _tongue down her throat if it wasn't for that call !_

Jungeun returned the smile with both her lips and eyes, already making her way to the door, "Let's go then, you'll even have time to clean the paint off your face."

Oh. Haseul had forgotten about that. She thought back to the fight, then to what it led to-NEVER MIND.

She cleared her throat and followed behind Jungeun.

-_-_-_-

Once cleaned up and with the car keys in hands, they silently searched for the right car.

"Alright, fuck being silent." Jungeun muttered and clicked on one of the button on the car keys. One of the car parked along the sidewalk enlightened the whole street in a flash and beeped upon recognizing its key.

Jungeun clicked her fingers, actually startling Haseul, "Bingo."

Haseul sat in the front, eyeing Jungeun when she hopped into the driver's seat elegantly, slamming the door shut behind her. It was a decent car, not the latest model but the seats were to their butt's liking. _It would actually not be a bad place to-Haseul ! One hour !_

After fastening their seatbelts in a heavy silence, Jungeun put the car into gear, the gear lever getting stuck in some HDMI cable afterwards. "Jesus." She cursed under her breath before attempting to wind up the cable into an approximate round shape.

"Sorry about that-"She cleared her throat, going for the glove compartment and Haseul shrank back in her seat-mentally-at having Jungeun's hand so close to her knees.

"Let me just put that-"She hooked one finger in the handle to let it fall open but the compartment coughed up half its content right after. To Jungeun's luck. Dozens of condoms landed _and_ onto the car mat _and_ onto Haseul's feet. Jungeun shut her eyes in embarrassment, _can life get any shittier ?_

She cleared her throat for the umpteenth time as Haseul snorted to finally laugh heartily, leaning over the side of the car, "I'm glad this isn't your car." She breathed out when her shoulders didn't spasm too much.

A smile came to tilt the corners of Jungeun's lips upwards, "Tell me about it." 

 

-_-_-_-

 

Haseul couldn't tell if it was thanks to _this_ incident but the car ride after this was filled with chatters, light teasing and _a lot_ of butterflies on both ends.

Jungeun wouldn't stop yawning when they reached the house so all naturally, Haseul offered for them to drink something warm, coffee for Jungeun. They sat on her porch in a comfortable silence, their hair swaying in the wind from time to time. Jungeun kept dipping her face into her mug to hide her blush when they would share an eye-contact or a smile. They didn't need to voice out their current thoughts to express the elephant in the room.

Still, Jungeun wanted Haseul to know that she hadn't ruined their date-at all-the date had topped all her expectations, "I really had a great time tonight..." She whispered, her lips brushing  against the rim of her cup, she hoped Haseul hadn't heard, she wasn't good at this.

What she didn't know was that Haseul had spent the last minutes thinking about something to bring up, so of course, she had caught it. The silence between them wasn't awkward or anything, she just wanted to learn more about the girl. Parents could be a sensitive subject. She lived in her own apartment so was she on bad terms with her parents ? Were they living at hours away from here ? The last thing she wanted was to make Jungeun nostalgic or uncomfortable.

She ended her train of thoughts because Jungeun had said something, even if it was the most obvious thing in the world, it was something that Haseul was glad to hear. SO, she didn't feel ashamed when she said that she _too_ had a great time and even suggested they'd 'hang out' again.

She didn't expect Jungeun to laugh under her breath and to look at her like _that_ , "How are you doing this ?"

Haseul placed her cup beside her before matching Jungeun's ardent gaze, "Doing what ?"

 _This girl-Is she out of her mind_ ? Jungeun wondered.

She couldn't keep the sigh from leaving her mouth, "This. Do you still think we 'hung out' tonight ?"

 _Oh_. Haseul felt her heart stop mid-race. She wasn't expecting her to confront her this fast.

She tittered, suddenly finding the mailbox by the fence very interesting to look at, "I mean, we did do more than just hang out..."

She didn't expect Jungeun to scoot closer in a blink either, her breath hitting the side of her face hotly, "We sure did."

Haseul's heart leaped in her chest at the sultry tone and her brain told her to look at her because she just _wanted_ to know what kind of face she was making while speaking this way.

And maybe she shouldn't have watched.

Her head was lightly tilted to the side, mischievous glint in her eyes that were pitch black by now, lips curled up in a wicked smile. She wasn't close enough that Haseul actually could count the freckles on her sharp cheekbones but she could be very quickly. All the more when the Jungeun from an hour earlier flashed in Haseul's head, on the verge of crumbling to pieces, a hot breathy mess.

Her flustered look faded and she matched Jungeun's intensity, heart drumming against the inside of her chest. Her eyes flitted to Jungeun's lips, they were shiny-fuck had she swiped her tongue over it in the meantime ?  Haseul was a darn furnace. Her hooded eyes plunged into Jungeun's but she wasn't looking there. She was eyeing her lips shamelessly and it was _such_ a sight, it made her breathless.

Her breath hitched when she felt the girl lean forward, now it was either she was giving in and closing the distance between them, either she was being a tease until the end and thus, she'd wait for the girl to go to her.

She didn't have to make a choice though. The moment prior to her eyes fluttering close, a sharp and blinding light drew her face away from the center of her attention, headlights driving into her driveway. _What a way to be cock-blocked._

"You gotta be fucking kidding me !" She cursed nearly in Jungeun's mouth, jumping away from the girl and attempting to look natural and not like a sex-craved psychopath. Even when the tension had been cut through, once again, Haseul's ears were still ringing.

Jungeun was awkwardly sitting on the stairs, breathing still messy. She had to fix that rapidly. 

Haseul turned to look at Jungeun, desperate, and her heart wrenched. Despite the tension, she just really wanted to kiss the girl, without being interrupted.

"Um-try to-look normal ?"She pleaded, clenching one fist at her side.

Jungeun let out a choked laugh, "I'm very chill ! You don't look like you are though." She lowered her voice teasingly for the second part, receiving a glare.

Haseul was about to throw an insult when her mom shut the car's door loudly, "Haseul ? You're not sleeping yet ?"

Haseul shifted on her feet and straightened up, wow, Jungeun found that scary, "Hello mom, and no, I was waiting for you to come home." What was the secret of this convincing detached voice ?

The mother nodded, not even once thanking the girl for the effort-even if it was clearly a lie-and walked closer to the porch, the husband following behind. He gave Haseul a lazy wave along with a lazy smile before disappearing through the doorway. Haseul's mother though, had found something that spiked her interest.

Her eyes fell on the half formal/half uninterested Jungeun, "Who's this girl honey ? I don't think I've seen her before."

 _Honey ?? What kind of fake-_ Jungeun thought but scolded herself before finishing the sentence because she was in no place to judge.

The intrusiveness disguised as innocent curiosity made Haseul's blood boil but she kept the facade up, she had done that all her life.

"Just a friend from school, and she was about to leave." She answered flatly. Did she not like talking about Jungeun like that. She wanted to shout from the rooftops that she was the girl that made her unbelievably happy and that she didn't give a shit if her mom didn't like gays-and believe it or not she had to sugarcoat it compared to the term her mom uses.

Whereas Jungeun didn't move an inch, it didn't mean it didn't hurt her though. 

The mother nodded again, not a trace of sympathy on her face, "I'll see you in then." 

Jungeun repressed a shudder when she walked past her and got on her feet in a flash. She didn't know the woman but somehow she could tell she was evil.

Haseul walked up the stairs before twisting on her feet to look at Jungeun apologetically, "I'm sorry." She mouthed, because she knew her mom was still right behind the gaping door.

Jungeun caught up instantly, therefore, she smiled brightly, not making a fuss out of this interaction, she mouthed back an 'it's okay', making sure to stretch out her lips more than necessary for the sake of making Haseul laugh. 

Haseul's mom shouted from inside and they knew it was really the moment to say goodbye. After mutual waves and a steamy and low 'see you at school' on Jungeun's end, Haseul shut the entrance door behind her.

She went in the kitchen quietly for a glass of water -because damn had that simple sentence reeled her up- but her breath caught in her throat when her mom was already leaning against the kitchen island.

"You should invite your friend over for dinner." She said after a long silence.

"You didn't let her talk but she seems...nice." She added after a nosy look thrown her daughter's way.

Haseul didn't like that tone. Like she had something specific in mind already. The thirst gone, she nodded before walking out, "I'll tell her."

She didn't know what that dinner had in store for her and she didn't want to find out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading this chapter, don't hesitate to speak your thoughts ! Feedback is greatly appreciated !


	6. Walking On Thin Ice

Haseul and Sooyoung were heading to the library when her phone dinged. Expertly, she slid the noisy phone out of her pocket while weaving in and out the buzz of students. Her tiny frame managed to dodge even the most frantic teenagers.

Sooyoung couldn't care less, elbowing her way through the crowd and throwing nasty looks towards those who dared cussing out. Except for Jung Jinsol, Sooyoung wasn't scared of anyone. 

The tiniest hint of a smile curled Haseul's lips when she saw who it was. She and Jungeun had parted ways rather lightheartedly the night before-if they let out the nerve-wracking encounter with Haseul's mother-and she couldn't wait to put words into whatever had brought them closer.

_Jungeun: Make sure to find room B7_

_I need to see you_

_Now_

  
Haseul's feet came to a halt. She started to play all the night before's events in her head, she hadn't done anything wrong, had she ? Then why did Jungeun sound furious ?

When Sooyoung didn't get an answer from Haseul-was she even talking ? Haseul couldn't tell- she turned around and groaned, walking back to be at her friend's level with an annoyed look, " _For fuck's sake_ , put away this phone for five damn minutes, will you ?"

Haseul didn't even look up from her phone, "You go ahead, it's important, I'll meet you there."  
Sooyoung's annoyance changed to concern, all the more when Haseul didn't even pick up on her harsh tone. She remained glued to her spot when Haseul began walking again, in the opposite direction, this time, she was bumping in people, eyes still stuck on her screen. Nearing the staircase, she finally shut it and climbed up the stairs, taking them two at a time.  
Sooyoung frowned again but still did as Haseul had said, saving them a good spot in the library. 

Haseul stopped herself when she was about to twist the knob, what was awaiting her behind this door ? A break up ? A stop to whatever had started between them ? If something had even started in the first place ? After a minute, she figured it wasn't the best move to make Jungeun wait more, if she was really pissed, leaving her on read and not showing up wouldn't improve Haseul's case.

Except for Jungeun lazily leaning her weight on one of the front row's desk, the room was empty. She had her eyes closed and her face flushed, fuck she was _really_ mad. Haseul shook off the bad feeling in her guts and closed the door behind her.  
The eyes fluttered open and her neck stretched, unreadable expression making Haseul gulp. She made her way towards Haseul, feverish and impatient, who barely had the time to take a step back before she was brought in a kiss that almost knocked her over.  
Her mouth all naturally puckered but her brain was still processing the piece of information, eyes widened until the moment Jungeun pulled away, lips parted and red as if she had bitten on them in frustration. Oh. She was not mad, she was _turned on_.  
"Fuck I missed this." A hot breath made Haseul's lips tingle and her legs wobbled under Jungeun's hooded gaze.  
She was about to go in for another kiss, hands shakily settling on the small of Haseul's back but she withdrew in the last moment, making Haseul kiss the air.  
She examined the girl in front of her, thinking back, the corner of her lips lifting, "Wait, were you _scared_ of me ?"  
Haseul tried to squirm away from her grip but she tightened her arms around her, their front flushed together, breaths mingling.  
Embarrassed, Haseul fled Jungeun's gaze, her eyes haphazardly stopping on the other girl's collarbones, the heat spread to her cheeks, "I-I mean-Your texts indicated that you were upset."  
Jungeun laughed, deep tone booming from her lungs, the noise making Haseul's skin vibrate, "It indicated that I was horny." She corrected frankly.  
_Oh. Is that so ?_  Haseul  felt a burning feeling settling in her lower stomach. The warmth coming from Jungeun's body and spreading to hers was definitely not  helping.

She let herself melt into Jungeun, arms circling the smooth skin of her neck, her eyes gradually getting darker whereas Jungeun's became pitch black in response.  
She watched pink lips hungrily, "And I still am."  
Haseul's mind went blank, she caught sight of a tortured lower lip, felt her heart pound in her chest, she couldn't tell where her heartbeat ended and Jungeun's started. And it drove her crazy. So crazy and reckless all common sense was long gone when she jerked the other girl's face closer to tug on the plump flesh herself. Jungeun's breath hitched, then the muscle snapped back into place.  
"Then do something about it." She deadpanned.  
The prude side of the girl was nowhere in sight and she let herself get consumed with desire when Jungeun shoved her against the nearest desk, hipbones sharp and body heavy against her, somehow.  
She didn't mind when she felt her nib on her neck since the girl would run her tongue over the abused skin, wet and scorching. She hoisted herself up on the desk, limbs automatically wrapping around every fiber of Jungeun's being, pulling her close.  
Jungeun was going insane. She could have kissed Haseul for hours. Every breath was catching in her throat, she felt like she was drowning under the girl. It would have been a memorable death anyway.  
Her nails were clawing at her jacket, desperately trying to pierce the fabric, hoping to leave some evidence of her passing. 

Suddenly, loud knocking echoed in the room and Haseul pushed Jungeun away just in time, a student peeking in whereas she sat a little straighter on the desk and Jungeun moved away from her a little more for good measure.  
"Is this Mr Kim's class ?" His eyes darted in the room, totally unaware of what he had just interrupted. His eyes fell on Jungeun, and upon recognizing the popular girl, he stood straighter, body now in full view.  
" Jungeun." He greeted, eyes not leaving the girl, therefore, totally ignoring Haseul.   
The latter raised one eyebrow in disbelief, what a dick. Not that she would have wanted t be acknowledged by such a  _dick_.  
Jungeun stared back at him, her empty eyes not matching his energy, "Can't you see there's no teacher ? Fuck off."  
_Oof. Alright there. Is it too early to say I'm in love ?_  Haseul gulped. Pissed Jungeun was  _hot_.  
The guy's smile fell, visibly taken aback, and he left the room as fast as he entered.  
The blond took a deep breath, letting out some steam, those were the most annoying. Dudes who thought they could get anywhere near her.  
Her head swiped in Haseul's direction, the fire back in her eyes, "Where were we ?"  
_Oh. What ?_  Haseul thought this whole encounter had turned her off. Guess it didn't ?  
She pulled Haseul flush against her, brushing their lips together teasingly. Oh so she wanted to play ?  
Haseul clutched her belt, using it against her to push her against the nearest surface, that is to say, the teacher's desk.  
They stayed like this for long seconds, both staring at each other, gauging,  waiting for one of them to make a move. Jungeun was fairly pleased at Haseul's sudden change of behavior, remembering how she reacted to the only selfie she had sent and feeling emboldened, she brushed the pad of her thumb on parted lips, waiting for a reaction.

She certainly didn't expect the tip of her finger to feel the graze of a tongue, her breath caught in her throat and all sanity went flying out the window. She felt the need to pin the girl against the desk and make her forget her own name.   
And she did.  
A gasp escaped Haseul's throat when the girl sucked harshly on her neck, that would definitely leave a mark. A mark that she'd have to cover up, at school-fuck-at  _home_ -and they couldn't keep going at it in a fucking classroom, someone could walk in, and as tempting as having Jungeun sprawled out on the teacher's desk, naked and flushed was, it could never reach that point, at least in a public place. She nudged Jungeun off her gradually, thinking of something to ruin the mood, unfortunately.  
" By the way, my mother wants you over for dinner." She blurted out.  
Jungeun tensed, taking a step back but her forehead still hit the smaller girl's shoulder, she chortled,  "Fuck, what a way to ruin the mood."  
Haseul smiled apologetically although Jungeun couldn't see her, "When do you think you could come ?"  
The girl shifted and looked up into Haseul's eyes playfully, "I mean...I was planning on right now but-"  
Haseul dipped her index finger into her belly button, swiftly and harshly, making the other girl screech like a child, "I'm serious, when ? I want her off my back."  
Jungeun put more distance between them, a hurt expression on while she put a hand on her lower stomach in case Haseul was tempted to do it again, "You're no fun, tomorrow I guess."  
Haseul nodded, wordlessly going for a kiss, "See you there then."

_-_-_

Haseul was setting the table when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it !" She stretched her voice before throwing the last knife next to a plate-nearly breaking a glass in half with it-and scurrying off to the door.  
She checked if her mom was still busy in the kitchen, and she was.  
She swung the door open, not even greeting the girl, "Didn't I tell you to let me know you were here,  _discreetly_  ?"   
Jungeun shrugged, "There was a doorbell, so I rang." She said simply.  
Oh. Bratty.  
Haseul's eyes flashed dangerously, "There was an ass, so I whipped it."  
Jungeun gave her a sultry once-over, "Ooh, kiNkY." She laughed when Haseul wiped her head in direction of the kitchen, panicked.  
"Oh my god, be quiet." She whispered, walking aside so the other girl could step in.  
She brought the girl into a hug, a very platonic hug, Jungeun even felt her back being patted, "She's homophobic, just a little reminder." She warned, breath tickling her ear, and then, the contact was gone and Haseul's home didn't feel as warm anymore.  
"Good evening ! See yourself at ease !" A chirpy voice interrupted their staring contest. Haseul nearly rolled her eyes,  _see yourself at ease before I embarrass you and force you  not to see my daughter ever again_ , the mother actually wanted to say.  
Though, she had to keep the act, maybe she would be able to change Jungeun's mind ?   
"I don't think I have caught your name the other night ?" She pressed, smile not even once reaching her eyes. That's how you could tell it was fake.  
Jungeun turned on herself to face the older woman confidently, " It's Ju-  
"Kimberly." Haseul cut her off, "That's her name." She added, ignoring Jungeun's confusion.  
"Oh ? It is not very Korean-sounding." She commented curiously.  
Fuck. Haseul and Jungeun both froze. What could they possibly answer to that ? Jungeun spoke perfect- _native_ -Korean and did  look very Korean, it wasn't like she could lie and affirm that she was English.  
Still, they couldn't keep her disguised question unanswered, and Jungeun had a feeling that if Haseul didn't want her mother to know her real name, it was surely for a reason.  
She fabricated parts of her life smoothly, "I was born in Korea but my parents and I moved in England shortly after, after all, they decided to give me an English name."  
Haseul forced her expression to remain unchanged, the lie was smooth and fairly convincing. Did Jungeun have more surprising tricks up her sleeve ?  
Certainly, she couldn't lie about her entire life this effortlessly, so Haseul changed the subject, " Should we sit around the table ?"  
Jungeun nearly choked on her breath at the formal tone, it would take some time getting used to her change of behavior in the house compound.

Whereas her mother only took the lead, guiding the guest into the living room, "This way." 

It was so sad that she couldn't tell the difference between her daughter's real tone and this fabricated one. Who knows, maybe she had been the one to establish this kind of mother/daughter formal talk.

Jungeun and Haseul sat next to each other, the mother sitting across Jungeun whereas the father sat across Haseul after greeting Jungeun properly. The silence felt heavy to everyone. Haseul was waiting for her mother to ask questions. She knew they would come.

And it did come pretty shortly.

"So Kimberly..." She started, looking up from her plate, posture perfect. It made Jungeun feel self-conscious about her own posture.

"How did you come to meet my daughter ?" She asked, fake interest in her voice.

Jungeun straightened  noticeably, chuckling lowly, "Well, that's funny becau-"

"We took each other's bag-" Haseul answered for her. _Haseul ? A blind date ? There are plenty of our investors's sons I could set you up with._ She would say if she came to know the real way they had met.

The devil clicked her tongue, "Haseul, let your friend talk, will you ?"

Haseul was working a sweat trying to stay calm, she clenched on her fork with white knuckles. Thankfully, only Jungeun seemed to notice it. She reached for the other girl's hand under the table, making sure only her forearm moved. She rubbed the skin there with her thumb, hoping to make the time bomb relax.

After a minute, the devil spoke again, she was not going to stop was she ? "So Kimberly...do you have a boyfriend ?"

Jungeun's food went down the wrong pipe, sending her into a coughing fit. She held the napkin to her mouth. So much for being elegant.

After a moment, she found back her voice, "Hum, no, I'm focusing on school these days."

The prying woman stared at her, as if trying to see if she could have been lying. Jungeun shrank under her gaze. She had never been one to like being the center of attention.

"Oh ! Will you look at this ! She is blushing ! " The woman gasped, hitting her husband in the arm. "Like Haseul when she had her first boyfriend ! How endearing !" She chirped.

 _Could you not-_ Haseul clenched her jaw, feeling Jungeun dig her nails into the back of her hand at the same time. Oh. jealous Jungeun ?

Certainly, Jungeun didn't want to hear about Haseul's past relationships. She was starting to be pissed herself. She still managed to fake a smile, taking a sudden interest into her vegetables.

The nosy woman cut her meat, neatly stuffing the fork in her mouth, she munched, casting a glance towards her daughter,"You know, Haseul is all about studies too, but I personally believe she is just saying this because she cannot find a good boy at school, it is about time I introduce her to one of our colleague's son."  
_Fucking hell_. Haseul cursed in her head. She knew she would bring that shit up again. And in front of Jungeun, she perfectly knew what she was doing. It wasn't some innocent-and annoying- talk about boys, it was her mother swiftly (or not) telling Jungeun to step away.   
And Jungeun didn't like that. At all.  
Her nails clawed at Haseul's thigh, the fabric burning under her fingertips as she reminded her of her presence. As if to say, don't you dare agreeing with this, no boys is laying a single finger on you.  
Of course Haseul didn't plan on going with her mother's plan, but they were still talking about her mother. She knew how to be manipulative and always have everything going her way.  
Though, the way Jungeun was starting to glare at her mother, forgetting where she was and anger slowly taking over her, she had to do something.  
She sighed, "Mom, I think I can take care of my love-life by myself."

  
Jungeun's grip loosened a little, but her hand was still there, thumb brushing against the fabric every now and then in a coping mechanism. After all, Haseul was next to her and not in front of some boy having a blind date in an overly-priced restaurant. She could calm herself down with that.  
The stubborn woman scoffed, "Your love-life ?  _What_ love-life ?"  
Jungeun couldn't believe her eyes at how much disdain there was in this woman's voice. She felt like stabbing her with her fork and crash her glass against her husband's head for not stepping up for his daughter.  
_I certainly will have some action as of now._ Haseul wanted to smirk and throw that into the woman's face she had come to hate, but instead, her palm met Jungeun's hand under the table, and she brushed her knuckles affectionately, " That is what I am saying, I have all the time in the world."

Sensing the heaviness in the room, Haseul's father cleared his throat, "Why don't we eat some dessert ?"  
The devil was quick to react, her tone nearly too innocent for Haseul's liking, "Marvelous idea ! Haseul, will you go and bring the cake ? It is on the kitchen counter."  
Oh _no_. This was not happening. Haseul wasn't letting Jungeun alone with them, no way.  
She was about to protest but it was as if Jungeun had read her mind. The feet of her chair scraped the wooden floor as she stood up, " I'll help you."  
Haseul's mother clicked her tongue, shaking her head disapprovingly, "You, miss, are a guest, she can get it alone."  
Haseul's nostrils flared up but she stood up, already accepting defeat because her mother really had a plan, but Jungeun surprised her when she caught her wrist and dragged her towards the kitchen, "No-I insist, I really don't mind helping."  
Oh wow, Jungeun standing her ground with the devil itself was impressive.

The fact that her house was equipped with an open-kitchen was suddenly very regrettable. Though it didn't prevent her from trapping Jungeun between the sink and herself, voice deeper and barely above a whisper, "Since when did you get this hot ?"  
Jungeun smirked, casting a glance towards the arch to see if they were still in clear, "I've always been this hot, you didn't see a quarter of it, trust me."  
oh. Now Haseul was curious. She was totally oblivious that anyone could walk in and see them in this very... non-straight position.  
She pushed Jungeun's hair off her shoulder, revealing an off-shoulder t-shirt, milky skin calling for her. The tip of her tongue was tingling in impatience.  
And she answered the call. Diving in, not caring when Jungeun was trying to reason her at the same time that breathy sighs left her. There was just so much room for her to kiss and it was driving her crazier each time, her body heating up from Jungeun's warmth and her own.  
Up to then, Jungeun was gripping the sink with white knuckles, but soon, her hands reached her hair as if afraid she would pull away and she entangled her fingers through short locks, bringing Haseul even closer.  
A moan stifled in Haseul's throat, but it had been audible for Jungeun. Could it have been audible for the ones outside the kitchen ?  
She grew aware of the situation they were in, an ice bucket being thrown at her, she grabbed a jaw, meeting a flushed and breathy Haseul. Yeah, they should stop, this could go very quickly with the way they both looked fucked up with barely anything.  
"We should stop..." She breathed out, aware of how fast both of their hearts  were thumping.  
Haseul drew the side of her nose with her own, slowly, eyes blazing, "What if I don't want to ? You want to stop ?"   
Jungeun had to ignore the butterflies in her stomach if she wanted to be rational. Of course she wanted to prop Haseul up on that counter and have her way with her, but there was also a mischievous woman waiting for them behind that wall.  
She drew in a breath, trying to gently push Haseul off her, "I don't  _want_ to. But I have to."  
Haseul didn't know why, but she needed to do something, anything. The fire in her stomach was painful at this point. She toyed with Jungeun's waistband, voice both authoritative and needy, "I swear I'm quick."  
Jungeun knew that already.  
She snorted, "I think I pretty much came to know that the other night, you know, over the phone."  
Haseul grabbed her hips tightly and shoved her back against the counter with her weight, " Don't use that with me, it had been a while, that's it."  
Jungeun laughed, partly to make her forget how bossy Haseul got her going, then she leaned in, cheek brushing against cheek. She was perfectly aware of how her warm breath had to make Haseul's knees buckle,  she liked having such an effect on the girl, it was _satisfying_ , " I wonder how long you'll last the moment l have you bent over this very counter..."  
She moved away, gaze as ardent as Haseul's and she cupped her jaw, thumb teasing near her lip, "Fucking you with those."

 Haseul whimpered, like _whimpered_ , thighs clenching together to soothe the ache that shot through her lower region, she didn't know that a single sentence could reel her up. She pressed herself against the girl, one leg trying to wedge itself between two others to minimize the space between them as much as she could, and in addition, have some friction.  
"Why don't you try now ?" Her lips moved under the light touch.  
The tension in the air increased tenfold, both at seconds away from jumping each other's bones.  
Until one unwelcome voice broke the tension, "Haseul ! That cake, is it coming ?!"  
They both jumped away from each other, hair messy and faces flushed. Like a spell, the sexual tension had vanished in the air and they returned to their shy selves. Not daring to look at one another.  
Haseul lunged for the cake, thankfully it didn't slip off the plate and speed-walked out of the room. As for Jungeun, she patted her cheeks to cool them off when she was alone, taking a deep breath. Once her composure back, she walked out as though nothing had happened.  
Just a little more time and she would be able to take care of her little _problem_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drama coming right up-  
> Planning on updating the next chapter sooner, like really.  
> Thanks for reading !


	7. Putting on a show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last update was so long ago damn I don't even know if anyone was waiting for this fic to be updated but here I go lol

“Wanna hang out tomorrow ? You could come to my place after school and we could–I don’t know– _pickupwhereweleftof?_ ” Jungeun asked through the phone.

Haseul couldn’t help but picture her sat at her desk, twirling one strand of hair between her fingers, eyes dark. And gosh did it make her insides burn. But she couldn’t give in to her needs. At least not tomorrow. She had a dinner to attend, yeah, her mother had gotten the final say.

She groaned, phone stuck to her ear, “As much as I’d like to say yes, I have– _something_ tomorrow.”

Jungeun was quick to find an alternative, “Then what about the day after?”

Haseul thought about it, her parents were home that day, they would ask her whereabouts. Did she want her mother to know she was hanging out with Jungeun when she seemed so... _suspicious_ of them ? She wanted to see Jungeun but they had to be careful, she knew what her mother was capable of.

“No-look-I think...I think we should tame it down for a while.” She spoke her thoughts.

Jungeun froze. Tame it down ? What did that mean ? It could only mean...

“Oh.”

“No ! I mean like-”Haseul started, pitch higher, she didn’t have a good way with words sometimes.

“My mother’s really suspicious of us, and my parents don’t have any scheduled flight outside the country for a while, knowing her, she could track down my phone or something.” Haseul explained.

Nothing at the other end of the line.

“We should be careful until _she_ tames down.” Haseul corrected.

“You’re right.” Jungeun breathed.

“I’m sorry if it came out wrong.” Haseul chuckled.

“No it’s al-”

“-Because I definitely want to keep seeing you.” Haseul admitted, voice tight.

“Oh.”

“…?”

“I want that as well.” Jungeun confessed after two beats, tone bashful.

Haseul pinched her lips together to block a squeal, “Good.”

Jungeun didn’t miss one beat, “Good.”

Haseul would keep flirting with Jungeun over the phone for hours but she really had to get ready for this _date_.

“I need to go, see you at school?” Haseul urged.

“You will.” Even without seeing her face, Haseul could tell Jungeun was smiling.

  


-_-_-

  


“Make sure to be courteous, _and_ elegant.” Mrs Jo reminded as Haseul leaped out of the car. A gust of freezing wind knocked the air out of her lungs without delay, making her curse her mother for not allowing her to wear another layer. _It will overshadow your curves_ , she had said. What was she ? An item that a multimillionaire would be purchasing ?

“ _Fuck this shit_.”She wasted her breath, not looking after the car that was speeding off.

After securing the gold chain of her designer purse around her shoulder-she knew this pack of tissue of a bag would bump in her hip every now and then- she walked her way towards the gourmet restaurant, the arms hugging her body doing a terrible job at defeating the cold.

She took in the brightly lit facades of grander after grander boutique that graced the sidewalk. It wasn’t her world, she felt misplaced. Like she had been feeling these past few years with her family actually.

Eventually recalling the reason of her presence here, she picked up the pace, soon reaching the right place.

 _Oh_ _g_ _od_. The glass facade gave her a pretty good idea of how popular this place was, it was _packed_.

Stepping further into the place, she strolled past the reception sneakily, the blur of people waiting for a table giving her the creeps. Aren’t people supposed to _book_ a table for this kind of place ? If anyone _they_ should know. Her date had to be there already, he _had to_.

In the dining room, all the tables were occupied except for one. One seat was free out of the two, to be more specific. Haseul would have liked a table in a corner better but she would have to do with a center of attention one. Hiking the edge of her dress down, _again_ , she scanned his appearance as he looked engrossed in his phone. He wasn’t much older than her, in his early twenties at most, obviously knew how to dress and was decent-looking. Not that it would influence her decision, at the end of the day, she liked Jungeun, she wanted to _date_ Jungeun. Not a man, not him, not anyone else.

He looked up from the device just when she stood with her front against the backrest of the vacant chair.

His phone fell down onto the table with a thud as he got on her feet in a heartbeat, “H-hi, I’m Dohyun.”

Haseul shook the hand that was now extended between them, forcing a polite smile “Haseul.”

“And I’m gay.” He announced shortly enough like it was something he was waiting to say for a while.

What were the odds ? The girl’s lips fell apart in surprise as her grip loosened.

“So you’d understand I can’t date you.” He added in an expeditious manner while sitting back down, voice not once wavering. He was still on the defensive since he didn’t know that was the best thing Haseul could have heard today.

“huh, well-” Haseul stammered, taking a seat, “hum, good? _Because I am too_.”She confided in a quieter voice, eyes darting around to check if her words would reach evil-minded ears.

His head perked up, “oh? ...You are ?”

Haseul nodded, this time a genuine smile gracing her face because he noticeably looked relieved.

He chuckled, “That’s some luck we both got right there, huh ?”

This date wouldn’t be that bad after all. Except for the fact that everyone there was too pompous and Haseul wasn’t sure she would be able to let loose in this kind of environment.

As if sensing her discomfort, Dohyun leaned over the table, catching her attention, “Say, wanna get out of here ? I don’t know about you but I’m craving for some snacks.”

Useless to say Haseul wanted nothing else than just leave this hell hole. But having booked the table, it wasn’t like they could walk out of there.

Her head lolled on her neck as many and many tasty dishes popped in her mind in vivid flashes, “ _God_ - _junk-fooood_.”She looked back at him, “But how?”

  


His smile turned into a smirk as he leaned back into his chair, forearms coming to rest on the table, “Well...are you good at acting?”

You have _no_ idea, Haseul thought.

  


-_-_-

  


“Where are you heading? Can I come?” The annoying roommate asked over his game, eyes not leaving the screen for even a second as dead and dead bodies piled up in the game, coupled with ear-ringing gunshots that were giving Jungeun a headache.

Jungeun slipped her jacket on, keys clinging in her hands, “None of your business and...let me think about it–”She opened the door, “ _No_.”

The way to her favorite place to eat was a bit of a walk but she wouldn’t turn up her nose at this moment of alone-time. She couldn’t stand the thoughts she was having in her dark room, mirror reflecting someone that was herself, _obviously_ , but not quite. She feared Haseul’s mother would win this and she wouldn’t be able to see the girl anymore. Haseul had made her so greedy in such a short amount of time, she couldn’t recognize herself.

So really, face half-shielded in her turtleneck, hands buried deep in her pockets, the walk couldn’t have been shorter.

She neared the familiar restaurant, the sweet aroma coming from inside already making her mouth water as her hand wrapped around the door handle.

However, her arm didn’t follow, and the bell above the door didn’t get to sound out. Through the glass, she observed as some dude poured yet another glass for a Haseul in high spirits to down.

They were pretty much the only ones there, so it wasn’t difficult for Jungeun to see them. Not that they were hiding, they appeared to be in their own little bubble apparently.

Her hunger vanished like thin air, and instead, a stir of emptiness rose in her chest, she could feel it hollow itself out, the more she heard her laugh from the outside.

Her hand tightened around the handle and if it wasn’t for it to be made of iron, she would have made a dent. She was jealous, ridiculously jealous. Dumb, right ?

This night, Jungeun went back home with an empty stomach as well as an empty heart.

  


-_-_-

  


Joining Sooyoung at their lockers this morning, Haseul was skipping happily, in the span of _one_ night, Dohyun had already come up with several ideas for their parents to lose interest in setting them up. This guys was a literal genius. And meeting someone who lives the same struggle as she does, she felt supported.

As she was explaining everything to Sooyoung and seeing the girl was as shocked as she could be, she really thought nothing could go wrong today.

Well, she could have thought better.

Because as surprised gasps had teared her attention away from her friend, her eyes all naturally gravitated towards the center of attention.

Oh

Oh.

She stared, and stared, even when ear-piercing cheers erupted, even when a janitor put an end to the fun and scolded the girls for being a little too affectionate for a public setting. Finally, the piece of information reached that specific part of the brain, where things tend to be sorted out between tangible and imaginary. And Jungeun having some girl pinned to a locker with their lips locked in a passionate make-out session, it had definitely been on the tangible side.

The astonishment made room for confusion, then, anger, and lastly, jealousy as the two girls headed off in the opposite direction, their interlocked hands dangling between them.

Just, WHAT THE FUCK.

  


-_-_-

  


_Will you answer your phone? We need to talk_

_Read_

…

…

Haseul frowned, what was her problem exactly ?

_Jungeun: Can’t, i’m busy_

So she wants it the hard way ?

_No you aren’t. Or maybe you’re busy fucking? I don’t call that busy_

…

…

_Jungeun: Is it jealousy I sense? Serves you right_

Excuse me what? Haseul gawked at her phone, what is she talking about?

_??_

…… _.._

_Jungeun: You were having so much fun with that guy, i figured i’d get myself out of the picture since i’m_

_..._

_You know_

_..._

_Not in it_

_Guy? ...Dohyun?_ She had seen Haseul with him? Fuck. Alright-

….

_istg if you don’t answer your phone right now i’m kicking your door down_

Surprisingly, Jungeun answered after the second ring.

  


“I SWEAR TO GOD JUNGEUN YOU DUMBASS WHY WOULD I DATE SOME DUDE WHEN I SAID I WANTED TO SEE YOU MORE ??” Haseul burst everything out in one breath while pacing in a peaceful park. Nearby and alerted by the commotion, a crouched down grandma looked up from feeding the pigeon, questioning look on her face.

Only with Haseul raising her voice did Jungeun unleash her pent-up spite, “Well, it sure looked like a _date_.”

“BECAUSE IT _WAS_ ONE !” Haseul cried out, “A DATE THAT-my mother set up !” She lowered her voice halfway when she took notice of the scene she was pulling off. Now that everyone was giving her weird looks, she opted to get away from them, the gravel crunching under her foot.

“...”

Jungeun sighed into the phone, “But-you were having a blast?”

She sat down on the first bench she found, making sure this time, she was the only one talking with Jungeun, “Because he is actually nice-and gay. You don’t need to worry about him.”

“oh, that’s good to know.” The blond didn’t miss one beat, she looked around, in case her roommate would pop out of anywhere, he didn’t know the meaning of privacy.

At last, she chuckled, finger all naturally going to scratch her scalp,“I–got jealous.”

Haseul let her gaze fall onto nothing in particular, content that they had gotten this argument out of the way, “So you wanted to make me jealous then?”

“I-yeah.” Jungeun bit her lip, “Sorry, that was–really not okay.”

The corner of Haseul’s lips curled up despite herself, “That’s cute, you’re cute.”

“...”

“I gotta go-”Jungeun squeaked out, “hum–see you.”

  


_-_-_

 

Turns out, even when both Haseul and Dohyun assured the date hadn’t been fruitful, both their parents _suggested_ they give it another go. Saturday afternoon’s schedule: look for _another_ dress. In the end, her mother chose the dress for her, with a v-neck and barely enough fabric to cover her behind, almost too provocative. If this shark of a mother knew how much time and money she was wasting on this. Haseul had to laugh.

Now, they were off to another boutique, well Haseul was, but someone wouldn’t stop following her around. She huffed as a devil’s head with obnoxious eyes popped behind the curtain, “Mother, I am trying on lingerie, can I have some privacy ?” She hid her front away from the woman, “You don’t need to always be on my tail.”

The head disappeared as quick as it came into view, and then, some incoherent mumbling could be heard, it wasn’t like the thick curtain was making the tiny dressing room soundproof, “ I don’t understand the need of buying new undergarments when all you will do is have another dinner with him.”

Haseul sighed, reaching behind her back to unhook her own bra, “I told you I’m doing this for myself, I’m only having dinner with him, you’re right, nothing more, he’d never live to see any of it.”

But someone will. It was a safe bet to say someone else will.

“Now can I _please_ put on this thing without you nagging on me ?” She hissed, voice firm.

She heard a distinct scoff, then nothing. She assumed the annoying woman must have gone wandering around in the store.

Now calmer, she wriggled up the thigh-high stockings before clipping the garter straps to the panties. Haseul had to admit, she looked fantastic.

Jungeun would definitely like that kind of thing on her.

Yeah, her mother would buy that and that was final, she could force her to go on a date with a man, but she needed to get something as compensation, at _least_.

Imagining Jungeun’s reaction, she smirked to herself, unhooking the straps. They still hadn’t gotten the opportunity to unleash that lust onto one another, but with this, she had a feeling they would find the time somehow.

She was left with just the upper body to change, stockings hanged on her forearm and panties somewhere in the dressing room when the curtain was pulled open discreetly and in stumbled a smiling Jungeun.

Hum-

She pressed back against the adjacent wall, paralyzed, until her brain processed there was no danger, it was just Jungeun. Why the fuck was Jungeun here?

Her mouth barely puckered when Jungeun planted a quick kiss to her lips, “Hi.”

The blond stared at her lovingly, gaze not once traveling down. Because Haseul was still not wearing a top!

“I saw your mother come out of this store and go three stores down, I figured I could pay you a little visit.” She smiled cheekily like she was proud of herself.

Only with this newly gained piece of information did Haseul snap out of her reverie. So they were alone? They had to have a few minutes to themselves, right ?

In a second, Jungeun was flushed against her, shirt already hiking up under dexterous hands, the blond’s squeak dying against Haseul’s scorching lips. Returning the gesture, Jungeun would have liked to, though Haseul pulled away as quickly as she moved in, leaving her wanting more. “Close the curtain.” Haseul breathed against parted lips. Oh boy.

Every touch withdrew when Jungeun swirled on shaky legs before closing the tiniest gap. Haseul was right behind though, a hunter waiting for her prey.

The stockings were tossed in a corner of the room as Haseul sat down on the bench, pulling the blond to land on her lap.

The arms circling her waist kept her in place, Haseul used her shoulder as her own canvas, red lips gliding along every spot, impatient.

“Haseul?”She choked out, stretching her neck to see what the girl was doing, but truly, she knew.

Her cheek barely brushed against a forehead that one hand crawled up and along her front, fingers closing up on her neck, pulse taking off against her palm. She couldn’t fight against the force that turned her head back in its natural axis. It wasn’t like she wanted to either.

And then she saw it, the mirror.

Her eyes fell on her reflection, on _their_ reflection, her body melting into Haseul’s warmth, molding with a heaving chest and bare thighs. _Hot_.

The color of her cheeks matched her smeared lipstick when Haseul’s gaze plunged into hers, lips brushing her shoulder.

“You should stop wearing skirts.” She breathed out against the skin. Before Jungeun could ask what she meant, both hands gripped her hips, made their connection tighter. She wouldn’t be able to tell what kind of witchcraft Haseul did but she ended up straddling one of her thigh, her panties the only layer to separate her from the skin. Yeah, definitely tighter.

She felt everything, the tiniest twitch of muscle. Overwhelmed at the familiar pressure, she pushed back against her, hands latching onto the edge of the bench, “ _Haseul-_ ”

Unflappable and too busy imprinting her lips on the skin, the smaller girl hummed, question mark hanging in the air as her hands ghosted along the small waist.

Jungeun exhaled shakily, lean muscles flexing under the fingertips in a dance of their own, “Let me– ride you.”

The leg hiked up, heel arching up against the foot of the bench. Usually, Haseul would want to avoid twisting her joints this way but for Jungeun and in this kind of frenzy, it was long forgotten.

Jungeun having a front-row seat, she felt the shift even before Haseul felt herself doing it.

For Haseul, it was like an automatic response, Jungeun’s made a request, she does everything in her willpower to help fulfill it.

As for Jungeun, when she rocked down onto the flexed thigh, a strangled groan pushing past her lips, it was an automatic response too.

Though when she did it again, this time with Haseul’s hands guiding her along the length of her thigh, it was calculated, a body set on fire looking for an end-line.

She didn’t know if it was Haseul’s teeth digging into the skin or how every part of her rubbed and pulsated against the other girl but she tasted blood on the tip of her tongue.

She couldn’t _not_ bite down on her lip though, because the coil in her stomach tightening with every roll of her hips and the sight in front of her–Haseul’s hands all over her front, the underwire in such a state of disarray her bra didn’t even look like a bra anymore and Haseul’s muscular thigh poking out from under her skirt whenever she’d reach its thicker part- she would be alerting the whole mall if her lips ever came unsealed.

“Look at you, a whole mess.” Haseul snickered close to her ear. One hand descended down Jungeun’s torso, her mound of Venus its final destination. She wanted to see how riled up Jungeun could get.

With her other hand, she rolled the pink bud between her thumb and pointer finger, feeling it burn and stiffen under her touch, “And to think I haven’t touched you yet.”

A jolt of white pleasure shot straight through her center at the stimulation, hips stuttering in a desperate thrust. Her arms trembled, “ _Haseul_ -”

“Hm?” The hand wouldn’t move, it was just _there_. Jungeun was going insane.

Haseul began leaving open-mouthed kisses on her shoulder, then her neck, completely ignoring the girl on top of her who was on the verge of unraveling.

“ _Do_ something.”Jungeun huffed out a breath.

The warmth so near to her center vanished, instead, it groped at her hip, pressing down and cruel, “Sorry what was that ?”

The harsh tone wasn’t something Jungeun would have expected from Haseul. She crumpled with a hitch in her breath, hips still trying to cant forward despite being restrained.

At this point, she didn’t care if she looked ridiculous, her release was just at hand’s reach, only if Haseul deigned giving her something, she would get it.

Haseul’s gaze was eating her alive, the air getting thicker and thicker, everything burned, “Touch me- _please_ - _anything_.”She pleaded, gathering what was left of her pride and stepping on it. Her last straw of restraint withered out when her eyes settled on her stomach, her skin was bopping up and down in rhythm with her erratic heartbeat. Yeah, this one coming was going to be a _strong_ one.

Haseul digging her nails into her hips did nothing but intensify her desperation, everything the girl would give her, she would take. Her thigh finally rode down for her to sit fully, heat no longer constricted against the thickness.

“Funny how naughty you can get.” Haseul chuckled darkly.

“You should be ashamed, doing that here? What if someone hears?”She taunted, breathing straight into her ear as her palm stroke up and down her clothed slit.

Jungeun’s head fell back, tension in her body loosening now that the ache was being taken care of, “ _Ah-_ ”

Haseul pulled the skirt up totally to get a better view, and slunk one finger past the barrier, “Will you put on a show for them too?”

Jungeun felt it, the cotton brushing up against her thighs, the air blowing where it was overheating, she fought to look up, head so incredibly heavy on her neck she felt like giving up and pass out.

However the sight made the struggle worthy.

Haseul’s carnal gaze on her glistening center not once quivering. As if she was trying to keep this picture in mind until the end of days. A string of arousal was connected to her panties, with Haseul’s finger halfway into either breaking it off, either spurring more out of her.

She anticipated her next move, until she had had enough of teasing the girl on top of her.

And soon she did, and oh boy, Jungeun wasn’t ready.

Her patience running low, Haseul dipped her finger in the wetness that had pooled there, fingertip brushing against her hole as she trailed it up her slit, getting the delicate area at her liking.

It was so slick and warm as she pressed circles on the bundle of nerves, she could swear she was feeling the sensation get to her, even.

Jungeun fought back a whine, although slow, the touch felt heightened, raw. Soon, maybe too soon, it became stiff, craving to be roughed up. Jungeun couldn’t let herself go this fast. She wouldn’t handle the abashment.

There was a restrained pace that Haseul vowed she would follow, but it was hard when Jungeun was undressing her in her mind, eyes lidded and holding so much lust she (briefly)wondered who was _really_ taking the lead between the two. She was yet to feel her thighs getting all soaked under Jungeun. She did respond very positively to her touch.

That Haseul had decided to make a move ? Best decision in a long time.

Jungeun watched as Haseul crushed her lip between her teeth, face redder in tint. Beyond doubt, she was itching to get intoxicated on her taste. She was getting _such_ a good response, it drove Haseul nuts.

For her to have enough to give it a go, it wasn’t that much of a long run : Jungeun’s stomach thudded against Haseul’s forearm, beating the already rapid throbbing in her ears.

Her hips started to buck in vain, it wasn’t enough _, “Please-”_

At that moment, Haseul gave in, giving Jungeun what she asked for.

Despite Haseul’s touch dissolving all at once, her hips kept chasing after a contact that was no longer there, motions sporadic. But once she realized she would indeed get nothing out of it, Jungeun’s breath all but stuttered. What had Haseul planned to do with her? Not leave her fucked up and on edge to go home, was she?

With Haseul’s finger ghosting over her rim, her lower body jerked forward accordingly and _oh my god_ , she was _that_ worked up.

Without further delay, _dying_ to get into the unknown, Haseul rammed a single digit in, the inside of her palm muffling the swollen pulse and smearing even more of her around. The girl reveled in hearing the choked gasp that tore its way out of Jungeun’s throat. She felt so full.

The girl didn’t need time adjusting, hell, her hips had already taken up on a slow grind, _so_ desperate.

“Look at you, all talk but once you get filled up to the brim it’s all gone, isn’t it?” Haseul could only coo, nails grazing against Jungeun’s thigh on her way up to her ass, leaving white, burning trails to turn red.

Jungeun did nothing else than whimper at the magnitude of filth, sound lower than ever before, broken.

The finger left her in a trice, heat clenching down onto nothing in a hint of yearning.

And Haseul, well, she wasn’t going to torture her until no end, she was mostly a giver.

She hadn’t quite inched the tip just yet that she got sucked right back in as Jungeun puffed burning air out through her nose. Her death grip didn’t do any favor to the bench, nails denting the wood.

She had almost passed out from just that one thrust, the tingles that blossomed in her stomach plaguing her mind. She wouldn’t last long with the relentless pace Haseul had set, this time, wanting her to writhe and release on top of her more than anything else in the world.

Her body trying to fold into itself against Haseul’s hold, the pressure in her stomach _jolted_ and _tightened_ and _burned_ , until Jungeun couldn’t take it anymore

Her palm snagged at her clit _hard_ once more and her finger curled just the right way, making it impossible for Jungeun to hold it in.

She tensed up above the smaller girl, hot liquid spreading through every limbs and veins, heartbeat out of its fucking mind for a short while and then it all came crashing down onto her. Waves after waves of raw pleasure hitting her over and over, ruthless. Along with her body, her eyelids became heavy, so heavy it physically hurt to keep them open. But she wanted to see everything, see the vein on Haseul’s forearm when she picked up the pace, see how she shook underneath her. Her hips bucked beyond control as Haseul fucked her through it, fighting against the muscle that would barely let her go.

Haseul was awed. She was speechless, staring dead at the mirror as she watched Jungeun taking her over and over, her orgasm not seeming to slow down in the slightest. Her breathing was in total jeopardy, scared that if she was to try and breathe in more, there wouldn’t be exhale but moans leaving her lungs.

That was undeniably the best orgasm she’s had in her life.

Suddenly, her body stopped jerking so often, and she heaved out the longest of sighs, deflating.

Haseul pulled out gently, eyes not leaving Jungeun’s hooded ones as she wrapped her lips around the finger to lick it clean.

She feasted on the _‘Fuck Haseul -that’s-you’re-’_ that Jungeun breathlessly blurted out all the while the brunette swirled her tongue along the length of her finger.

The latter freed the finger with a lewd pop, “Hot? _Dirty_?”

She shuddered above the girl, hand slipping in Haseul’s , “You’re so fucking hot I could cum again just watching you do this.”

Surprisingly, Jungeun didn’t collapse when she stood up, pulling Haseul up and flush against her.

She grabbed her neck forcefully, kissing her _hard_ while her free hand reached between their fronts, clutching down onto the waistband of her shorts with white knuckles to make sure she stayed right where she wanted her. Just when the kiss was getting more thrilling to Haseul, she drew apart, tongue swiping across her bottom lip as she did so, just to get back at her for all the teasing.

“Hi.” She whispered playfully.

Haseul’s eyes fluttered open as she was left tongue-tied. Her reaction wasn’t as good as the priceless face she pulled off when Jungeun got on her knees, arms encasing her wide hips as her lips glided along her inner thighs.

“Did you think you weren’t going to get any when you made me cum this hard?” She questioned, eyes casting up for just a second to see Haseul biting on her lip.

She pinched the flesh between her lips, sucking vehemently, burning tongue pushing the skin back out before it can _really_ mark her.

Responsive to the merest touch when it came to Jungeun, Haseul throbbed painfully in her shorts, pushed further into her without even realizing, “ _God_ , Jungeun.”

That was when Haseul’s hands flew to entangle into blond locks, revealing flushed cheeks and moist lips. What kind of wetness Jungeun had on her lips, Haseul couldn’t tell, and it made everything hotter somehow.

She directed her nips higher, and higher, until fabric replaced skin. And it didn’t stop her from moving in and kissing deeply where it ached. Haseul gasped, pressing into her but of course she pulled away. She wouldn’t give her more than a sneak peek. Despite the hold she had on the girl, Haseul was no match.

She wanted these shorts _off_ and her tongue _in_. This very tongue that was licking a bold stripe up her inner thigh.

“I have to admit-” Jungeun massaged her hips, then kneaded her ass, “I was dying to clean it off you this whole time.”

Haseul tightened her grip, tried to pull her in,“Fuck-”

She didn’t think about lowering her voice, or about the fact that they were in a freaking changing room, only with a _freaking_ curtain separating them from the outside world.

“ _Haseul_? Is everything alright?” A voice threw them off cloud nine, dozens of bricks falling onto their shoulders.

Well now they had a hell of a situation to deal with.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a hell of a ride am I right? I'm curious to know what you thought about the smut as that's always something that needs more thoughts compared to other scenes for it to be satisfying. I'm really getting back into writing so expect more things posted here, probably more oneshots than longer fics like this one though.  
> I'm coming back with twitter as well, please come scream at me as you wish [Here](https://twitter.com/Whorebit_time?s=09)  
> I might post sneak peeks of incoming fics there.


End file.
